Amazon
by Cwarnic93
Summary: Amazon Stronghold is Steve's 16 year old niece; watch as she and Rain's lives end up taking a wild ride as they enroll at Sky High. Especially since a certain guy who can stretch is involved. Lash/OC
1. Prologue

Every story starts out with a cliché beginning; the main character talks about their life, their family and friends, all that jazz. I'm normally not one to follow the crowd, but how else are you supposed to start the story? Give the reader no information about you at all and just start it. I don't think so; it's not going to happen with this one.

Let's begin with my best friend; she's not normal. Now I know most people say that, but when I say it I don't mean that she's weird. I literally mean that she is not normal; she was born into a family of superheroes. I bet your wondering 'is this is a story about a girl who is best friends with a superhero?' No, it's not. Just be patient with me, please. So she has certain abilities that most people don't have, she can manipulate electricity and she's immortal. When I say that she's immortal, I mean that she cannot die from a natural cause, so she will grow old eventually.

You're probably trying to figure out whether this story is about me or her, right? Well it is about me, but she does tie into it. Before I forget, her name is Rain. She stands at 5'6" with medium length curly blond hair and dark hazel eyes. When we were eight she explained to me that she had super powers. Two years later, I powered up.

I stand at 5'4" with short dark brown hair and blond highlights; I have side bangs and my hair is cut shorter in the back so I normally spike it. I also have chocolate brown almond shaped eyes and I'm as equally pale as Rain. On my tenth birthday I developed my powers, I have super strength and I can control the weather. When I tap into my weather powers it gets freaky; if you've seen the X-men movies you probably understand what I mean. When Storm's eyes go white and she flies into the sky? Yeah, that's what happens to me.

My name is Amazon Elizabeth Stronghold; my father is James Stronghold, older brother of Steve Stronghold a.k.a. the Commander. My dad never got his powers, they seemed to have skipped him and go straight to me. My mother is Katharine Jinx, now Stronghold, daughter of the famous Tabby Jinx, one of the best female villains to live. But once again, the powers skipped my mother and came straight to me. Both grandparents wanting me to continue my families' reputations.

My parents just recently learned more about Sky High, so they've decided that I should learn more control. So currently my parents are shipping me off to live with my aunt and uncle, on the positive side, Rain is going with me. My mom called her mom and explained everything; she instantly agreed knowing it would be better for both me and Rain. I won't be alone and she'll learn more about her powers. Not only are we going to be in a new school full of super powered teenagers, but we're sixteen and starting in our junior year; what fun this should be.


	2. Amazon & Rain

I smirked as I looked back at Rain dragging two suitcases behind her with 3 duffel bags on one arm and a purse on the other. Rain was always one to over pack; and it didn't change no matter where she went, the mall, camping, my house, vacation, she over packed for all of them. Sure we would be staying here for awhile, but did she pack everything of hers?

"Did you pack your entire room into those bags, or just your closet?" I asked smiling at her while she glared in response.

"A girl can never take too many shoes with her; they're always the most necessary thing to pack," she replied completely serious. I shook my head and let out a laugh. "I thought that was make-up?"

"Make-up is the second most necessary thing to pack. What else did you think I carried in my purse aside from my cell phone and money?" She asked dropping a duffel bag in the process. "Hmm, I'm not quite sure; I guess that I have always had a hunch since your make-up never once looked like it was wearing off. But there is some knowledge to your over packing. It's better than packing too little and running out of clothes." I turned back around and came face to face with a large oak door; I knocked three times and waited for someone to come to answer. I decided to get my entertainment for the day and watch Rain struggle with her bags. I felt an absence behind my back and came face to face with my aunt Josie.

"Can I help you?" she asked clearly confused as to who we were, and then turning her attention towards Rain, "are you okay miss?"

"Yeah, just fine ma'am. I'm just wishing that I had _super strength _right about now," she replied glaring at me. I sighed, dropping my own bags, and then walking over to her and lifting up all of her bags with ease. "Thank you," she mumbled biting her lip.

"Now that the queen has arrived," I narrowed my eyes at Rain, "Has it seriously been that long?" I asked turning my attention back to Josie.

"Um, I guess so. Might I ask who are you two?" I don't remember her asking this many questions when I was eight. I winked at Rain and signaling her to play along. "How could you forget the mother of your grandchild?" I shouted pointing towards Rain. Josie's mouth dropped slightly and her eyes bulged. "Completely kidding Aunt Josie," I spoke laughing slightly with my words. I pushed my way past her carrying all of the bags into the house.

"Hey Will, I just about gave your mom a heart attack," I shouted towards the stairs. "How this time?" He asked from the kitchen walking out with a sandwich in his hands.

"I made her think that Rain was carrying your child," at this point he started choking on the sandwich. I dropped the bags and looked away at nothing in a dream like stare. "Ahh, this will most definitely be in my happiest memories." I smacked his back but had to hold on to the hem of his shirt so he wouldn't hit the wall. The food he was choking on flew out almost instantly after hitting him.

"So I see that you have the strength that runs in our family," he said taking another bite. "Yup," I replied popping the 'p.' "So where's my favorite male superhero?" I asked looking around for my uncle.

"Secret sanctum; so are you ready for school tomorrow?" he asked sitting down on the living room couch. I plopped down beside him and stared at him like he was an idiot. "Right I forgot, it's a new school and it's you're junior year, so of course you're not ready," he answered himself shaking his head at his own stupidity.

"Point me in the direction of mine and Rain's new bedroom!" I stood up and demanded him, trying to keep a straight face. He took some of the bags and went running up the steps. "That a boy, looks like he's been trained well." I followed Will with the rest of the bags in my hands and Rain behind me. Rain and I looked at the room with horrified expressions. The walls were beige and the carpet white; there were two beds both with pale blue sheets covering them.

"We'll fix this tomorrow after school," Rain whispered winking at me then looking towards one of her suitcases. We both smirked, tomorrow this room would be covered in colors.


	3. Sky High

Rain and I were sitting at the kitchen table the next morning, impatiently waiting for Will to get ready and leave for the bus. I had to apologize plenty of times to Aunt Josie after I almost gave her a heart attack when I arrived. Rain was sitting with some colored pencils and a sketchbook in front of her, planning what we were going to do to our new room after school. I sat beside her with a Red Bull, which I had to beg for because of my addiction, and pancakes.

A loud 'thump' was heard from Will's room, I shook my head realizing that he was attempting to lift weights. It wasn't easy pretending to have super strength, but he had to make his parents think that he had powers since he was starting Sky High. The door opened then closed and Layla walked into the kitchen wearing a green that made her hair look even redder. Layla looked towards Rain then me and had a confused expression; she shook her head and smiled at Josie.

"Good morning Mrs. Stronghold," she said sweetly walking to sit down at the table we were at.

"Good morning Layla, want anything to eat? We have eggs and bacon," Josie replied as Layla sat down.

"No thanks, you know how my mom can talk to animals? Apparently they don't like being eaten," I snorted and smiled. "I would hate to have that power; I'd never be able to eat ribs again," I added looking at Rain. Layla smiled the cocked her head to the side and looked at me. Her expression changed and she went wide-eyed. "Amy!" She shouted leaning over to hug me.

"Amazon, please, I go by my full name now," I replied while hugging her back. "Or you could call her Izzy like I do, she hates it," Rain added smirking, not five seconds after a shot of lightning was heard outside, "hey Layla."

"Hey Rain," Layla replied smiling at Rain, "so where are you two going to school?"

"Same place as you," Rain and I replied in unison, Layla looked confused for a moment. "Are you sure about that?" Rain lifted her hand and without looking up the lights in the room started to flicker. "Completely sure," we replied in unison again.

"So what do you do Amazon?" Layla asked taking a sip of her drink. "Same thing as the Commander plus I control the weather," I replied looking over Rain's shoulder at our room plans.

"Call her our very own super strong Mother Nature," added my uncle Steve as he walked into the room, "Good morning Layla."

"Good morning Commander," she itched her eye signaling that he forgot his glasses.

_The Bus Stop_

I stood at the bus stop with Layla, Rain and Will waiting for the bus to get there. I smirked at Rain and signaled for her to look at Layla and Will. When she looked she smiled and winked at me, saying that she also knows that Layla likes him. The disgusting yellow bus arrived and came to a halt opening the door for us to enter. Layla went on first, then Will, Me and then Rain behind.

"Is this the bus to Sky High?" Will asked the bus driver whose name appeared to be Ron.

"Shh! Do you want every super villain in the neighborhood to hear you?" Will looked taken back. "What's your name kid?"

"Will Stronghold," he replied a little bit shaken, I scoffed and rolled my eyes at the idiotic scene unfolding in front of me. Ron turned his attention towards me and glared, "what about you?"

"Amazon Stronghold," I replied adjusting my messenger bag's strap on my shoulder, his eyes bulged and looked like they would fall out. "I'm sorry, I didn't know miss," he stood up, "Quiet down. Everyone its Will Stronghold, son of the Commander and Jet stream, and Amazon Stronghold, niece of the Commander and Jet stream." Rain laughed from behind me and added, "Granddaughter of the infamous Jinx." I heard a few gasps and received looks of horror. I pushed my way past Will and Layla dragging Rain by her wrist to the very back of the bus.

"Ouch Izzy, I don't know if you meant to hurt my wrist but you did," she said comforting her left wrist. I opened my messenger back and took out a pack of Extra Fruit Sensations Strawberry Banana flavored gum, offering a piece to Rain although she didn't deserve it, and putting a piece into my own mouth. I chewed slowly waiting for the bus to go. Ron came to a sudden stop and the bus lurched forward, another kid got on the bus and Ron shouted a 'Sorry' towards everyone else.

"So what do you think you'll be a hero or a sidekick?" I heard a kid ask someone else in the seat in front of us. My head snapped towards Rain and we both had the same shocked expressions on.

"No one told us anything about two different tracks!" I whispered/shouted towards Rain. "You'd think that either your parents or mine would've told us, and if not them, then Will's mom and dad!" Rain whispered back angrily.

"Amazon, we're about to go off road!" Rain shouted scared, I looked up and saw that the road was about to end. "What the hell!" I yelled making a few people look at me confused. I pointed towards the front of the bus and they all looked forward then started whispering. The kind of straps that come on a rollercoaster ride appeared and we were all sealed into our seats. Rain held a strong grip onto my hand looking like she was about to cry. The bus went off the road and everyone started screaming, then wings appeared and it started sailing upwards.

"Oh thank god!" I heard one kid sigh, I smiled then looked at Rain who was repeatedly whispering 'I'm too young to die' over and over again with her eyes closed. "We're okay Rain; you can open your eyes now." I giggled as Rain opened one eye looked around and stopped hugging herself.

To sum it up, the ride was basically kids whispering and staring at me while I talked to Rain. When the bus stopped at the school I dragged Rain off and we fell to the ground. I was looking up at the clouds on my knees with my hands clasped together like I was praying; Rain was on all fours kissing the ground. We hugged each other and shouted "We're alive!" at the same time. Once we stood up we caught up with the freshmen and something ran around us closing us into a tight group, to which I shouted "Claustrophobics over here!" pointing to myself and Rain.

The 'something' that rounded us up was actually a _someone_; he was short and quite pudgy. I rolled my eyes and looked at Rain then whispered the word 'bully.' When I looked back up there was someone new standing beside him who was wearing a black and white striped jumper and a black t-shirt with a skull on it; in all honesty this new person was a real looker. He shook his head and his hair swooped to the side, if I wasn't surrounded by so many people I probably would've swooned and started to drool.

"My name is Lash and this here is Speed, and we'd be happy to collect that $15 new student fee," said Lash stretching his hand out towards some kid in orange. Rain noticed my dream-like stare and elbowed me in the ribs, to which I yelped and caught the attention of the two in front of us.

"You two don't exactly look like freshman," Lash smirked towards me winking. "Please don't do that, you'll make her melt into a pile of goop," mumbled Rain shaking her head at me. I glared at her and growled.

"That's because we're not, we're actually transferring here and we're in our junior year," I replied grabbing Rain's wrist and twisting it, she winced and I whispered, "You deserve it."

"So what's your name?" he asked noticing my grip on Rain and smirking again. "Amazon Stronghold," I replied reaching my hand out for him to shake. He took my hand, turned it over so my palm was facing down, and leaned down to kiss the top of my hand. I could feel my face heat up, so I started to chew on my bottom lip.

"The famous granddaughter of a great hero and a great villain, it's a pleasure to meet you." He obviously didn't know how great it was for me to meet him.


	4. Power Placement

Everyone has heard the saying "Every cloud has a silver lining," but the line "Behind every silver lining is a dark cloud," has never made more sense to me than it does right now. In my current situation, Sky High is the silver lining and Coach Boomer is the dark cloud. Although it's not just Boomer, it's everyone else in this school that goes by the stereotypes of Heroes and Sidekicks. Sky High is no different then any other high school; but instead of getting your popularity through money or how you act, it comes from what you rank with your powers.

It wasn't bad enough that I had to watch Layla's upset reaction to Will drooling over Gwen Grayson, but I had to witness my cousin drooling over someone I believe is too old for him *cough* cougar *cough*. When we arrived in the gym Principal Powers greeted us, but then, everything went to hell; Power Placement with Coach Boomer. No man should ever wear shorts that short and don't get me started on his socks, seriously? They were pulled all the way up, making them stop mid-calf; I'm not one for fashion, but god, someone please burn that man's clothes and give him something from this decade! Many kids went up, some were side-kicks, and some were heroes. There was a girl who could transform into a ball, a guy who transformed into anyone he wanted and even someone who had super acid spit! Zach, Magenta, Ethan and Layla all got sidekick.

"You, Curls, get up here!" He pointed towards Rain and she started her way towards the stage. I bit my bottom lip and crossed my fingers. "What's your power?"

"I can control electricity," the lights started to flicker and she smiled, "and I can't die from a natural cause."

"Mmhmm," he didn't seem impressed, I felt a growl ripple in the back of my throat. "Not very impressing," he paused for a moment, "sidekick." The minute that word left his mouth I let out a loud growl and started yelling.

"You're making her a sidekick? Sidekick! Are you retarded? She can electrocute someone you dumb fu-" Layla covered my mouth but you could still here some muffled yelling. The lights started to flicker again and you could see the electricity glowing off of Rain's fingers. "My powers are someone like a taser gun, but more deadly," Rain said calmly.

"Sidekick," he said again; I could feel my right eye starting to twitch as I glared at the man. "When we get back from lunch, you're next," he added pointing towards me. I smirked and linked arms with Rain, and we made our way to the cafeteria.

After we got our food and sat down with the others, I could hear snickering as people walked past us. "Awe look Lash, it's the two Strongholds and their sidekicks," I could hear Speed say from behind me. I turned around in my seat and stood up, and seeing as I was his height, I came face-to-face with Speed.

"Never say that again," I growled, "I can make you your own personal rain cloud to follow you for a week. Oh, and don't forget, I could squish your body and pop what little brains you have."

"So the rumors are true, the only female in the Stronghold family to have super strength; I'm impressed," said Speed bowing a little. I rolled my eyes and looked at Lash, only to receive a wink, and then sat back down at the table. Will glared at me and Layla looked shocked. "What?" I asked slightly confused to their reactions.

"You… and," Will put on a disgusted face, "Lash," he spat his name. I scoffed at him, "He and I, what Will? Nothing is going on."

"You and that bully are never going to happen, understood?" He said angrily. I stood up, leaned over the table and glared at him.

"No, not understood. For one you're my cousin, not my brother; Two, I am older; and three I have powers, you don't!" I shouted at him, making everyone at the table gasp.

"Her eyes, they're glazed over, what's happening to her?" Layla asked looking to Ethan for an answer.

"Her weather powers are activating; she needs to be calmed down or something bad will happen," answered Rain while she stood up and grasped my arms staring me in the eyes. I pushed her off of me and walked away. I ended up finding a stairwell and I just sat there with my head in my hands. I felt a presence behind me, and mumbled a 'go away.' They walked down further and sat beside me. "What do you wan-, you're not my cousin," I said to the guy sitting beside me; I recognized him as Baron Battle's son, Warren Peace.

"It seems as if you're cousin is like his dad, likes to take control," he said, picking at the end of his jacket. "Is all of the Stronghold family like that? Or is your dad different?" I giggled a bit.

"My dad is completely different. I think that the power got to all of their heads. It's kind of funny though, my dad works in the bakery that my mom owns; he's not one to take charge all of the time," I mumbled wiping the corners of my eyes. "Thanks Warren, this calmed me down."

"Not a problem, my mom has similar powers, so I know how to calm her down when she gets angry. Now you better get back to Power Placement, lunch is almost over," he replied. My eyes grew wide and I went running back to the cafeteria, grabbed my messenger bag, took Rain's arm and made my way to the gym.

I gave my messenger bag to Rain and walked up on stage beside Boomer. I threw a smirk at Rain, crossed my arms and then looked at Boomer. "State your name and power, mouthy," He shouted, obviously he was unhappy.

"Amazon Stronghold and I have two powers sir, not one." He gawked at me. "Weather control and super strength," I added uncrossing my arms.

"Yeah right, no girl has ever had super strength," he spat. I used on him what I threatened Speed with. In less than 3 seconds there was a downpour in the room, just over Boomer's head. "Now if you don't mind, drop the car," I growled at him, he looked hesitant but did it anyway. I grabbed the bottom of the car, bent it in half and than straightened it back out, just before he pulled it back up.

"H-hero," he stuttered quietly, clearly he was in awe. I smirked then descended the stairs. "Looks like I just proved him wrong," I whispered to Rain.

* * *

**Should I give Amazon an extra power?**

**&&* Should Rain move up to Hero or stay a sidekick?**

**Answer in Reviews. : )**

**-Cwarnic93  
**


	5. A Trip to WalMart

"I'm tired of this Rain," this was not the first time that I've started a sentence like this. "For the last ten minutes all I have heard is 'you should apologize to him, he's only 14, he'll get his powers eventually,'" I mocked in a high pitched voice. "I'm sorry, but I was telling the truth, and the truth may hurt but I'm not apologizing for it." Rain sighed and even though I was looking at the back of her head, I could feel her roll her eyes at me.

"He's family, and you should never hurt your family," she stated looking across the selection of colors for paint in Wal*Mart; she paused on a sickly green color and picked it up. I jumped up off the counter I was sitting on and ran over, taking the color out of her hands and putting it back.

"I'm not one for the color green, and that green is a no-no," I said turning back around and leaning against the isle. I popped my gum and looked at her questioningly. "Do you really want a room that looks like puke?"

"No, not really," she mumbled and I could hear a slight huff under her breath. "How about I pick out the room color and my sheets, and you pick out yours?" I asked her shifting my eyes to look at the colors.

"Yeah, that works for me," she sighed under her breath and walked away. I could tell that she was frustrated with me for not telling her where I went after my freak out during lunch.

"Mm 'kay, so pink is out of the question; green is, like I said earlier, a no-no; my old room was purple; ooh, how about an orange?" I asked myself walking over to the oranges and orange looking colors.

"Why not blue? Or even better stripes?" I jumped hearing a male voice behind me. I turned around to see Lash standing with his arms crossed and a smirk upon his face. I smirked back trying to cover the blush creeping up on my face.

"I wanted my bedding to have polka dots on them; haven't you heard that polka dots and stripes clash?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow at him and my smirk turned into a smile. His smirk also turned into a smile which was odd for me to see, he only seemed to smirk at school.

"Yes I have heard, but you aren't one for following the rules now are you?" I let out a laugh and shook my head. "So what are you doing here?" I questioned looking back to the colors.

"My mom wanted some hair dye and she asked me to pick it up for her," he replied picking up a royal blue and putting it in front of my face.

"I like that color, and how sweet," I took the color from him and started looking it over. "This has been bugging me all day, is your name really Lash?"

"Yeah, it really is," he looked at me oddly, "I don't see it."

"See what?" It was a little bit creepy being stared at by someone you barely know, even if they are gorgeous. "Please tell me you aren't some pedophile seeing how easy it would be to attack me. Then again you know that I could take you down in a second and break your legs off." He laughed and shook his head at me.

"I don't see how you are related to the Stronghold family; by the way I'm not a pedophile. Has anyone ever told you that you've got fire?"

"Yes, they have. It's good to know that you're not a creeper," he raised his eyebrow at me. "How so?"

"I'm not quite sure, yet," I replied biting my bottom lip, "oh wow, I better get going. I still need to look for bedding, and get some paint. Thanks for showing me this color. I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure thing," he walked away towards the hair dye. I noticed that when he walked away my eyes instantly drifted to his bum. I smacked my hand to my forehead and tried to get my current thoughts of him out of my head.

_Back at the house_

I ended up using the royal blue that Lash picked out for paint and picked out some dark blue silk bedding. Rain had barely said a word to me on the way home, so I deciphered that we would paint this weekend. Rain is my best friend, but honestly, she had no taste at all. Remember the sickly green color she wanted for the walls? She found bedding in that color and chose to buy it.

I was currently laying on my new bedding thinking about how Lash doesn't seem like a total jerk to me. Although I did hear about him dunking Ethan's head in the toilet.

"Don't go out with him," Rain said, not looking up from her magazine. I already knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Excuse me? He didn't even ask me out, Rain." I replied rolling my eyes at her.

"He will, maybe not now, but in the future. I seen the way he looked at you, he likes you. But he's going to be a villain in the future, I can see it. So please don't do it." I looked at her with an appalled expression.

"You don't talk to me the whole bus ride home, you barely talked to me in Wal*Mart and when you finally do decide to talk to me you tell me not to date someone! Rain, I don't want to deal with this right now. I'm going to sleep." I turned my light off and relaxed under my blanket. Right before I fell asleep I could hear her let out a sigh. So much for never fighting with your best friend about a guy.


	6. Meeting Ralph

Have you ever had a song stuck in your head? One that you simply could not get rid of no matter what you did? Well that was my current situation. The song _Holding Out For A Hero- Emery _was playing repeatedly in my head; quite ironic since I go to a school surrounded by future super heroes. Normally I'm one for the original song instead of the cover, but something about this cover makes me like it more than the original. The funny thing is that it's a guy singing the lyrics _"I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night. He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh from the fight." _There was only one bad thing about having this song currently stuck in my head; I was at school waiting for the teacher to arrive and start class.

"Good morning class, I know this is your first class of the day and I'm new here, so let's try and make a compromise," an older yet extremely familiar man's voice said as I doodled on my notebook. The sound of chalk against chalkboard was heard as he wrote his name on the board. I looked up and I think that the fellow junior beside me could feel how tense I was.

"Are you okay?" they asked waving their hand in front of my face. My look of shock turned to one of excitement and giddiness. "I'm sorry, I just… got caught of guard," I replied gulping and looking to them.

"You looked as if you saw a ghost or something," he let out a laugh and put his hand out for me to shake, "I'm Ralph."

"Amazon," I took his hand and tried my hardest not to squeeze it. "Amazon…? What on Earth was your mom smoking when she named you?" He and I started laughing. "Kidding, I like it, it's extremely original."

"Why thank you Ralph," he could be quite some help in this school. Ralph didn't seem like someone who was exactly popular, his outfit gave that right away; he was wearing high water pants, bright orange socks, regular black converse and an orange striped polo. His bright green eyes were hidden behind a pair of glasses and his dark brown hair was everywhere.

"My mom still likes to dress me," he said obviously noticing me looking him over. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare; it's just, wow you wear a lot of orange," I replied putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Class, to make up for my not being here yesterday I would like for you all to get to know each other. Take the class time to talk and learn more about the person you're sitting beside, they will be your partner in this class for projects," the teacher said before sitting down at his desk and getting out a newspaper.

"So I guess we're going to be partners," Ralph said sliding on his stool to face me, "so what's your power?"

"I have super strength," his eyes went wide and he looked slightly terrified, "and I can control the weather."

"O-oh, wow," he looked like he was about to wet himself. "I'm not going to hurt you, trust me," I said trying to comfort him.

"I'm sorry; my dad was killed when I was 8 years old by someone with super strength," I instantly felt bad. My hand went to his back trying to comfort him. "It's fine, just shocked s' all."

"So what can you do?" I asked trying to change the subject. "I can see people," I instantly started giggling.

"So can I," I laughed out. He looked completely embarrassed especially since I caught the attention of a few students around us. "No I mean, I can see into people," he saw my confusion and went on, "I can see their past and present, their biggest fears, hopes and goals, and I can make them live out getting their hopes crushed and show them their fears. The reason I'm in hero class is because I can drive someone into killing themselves."

"I'm impressed, you're quite the dangerous one," he blushed and I smiled. "How about after school we hang out? I can take you shopping and give you a new wardrobe. I hope that I'm not being too pushy," I bit my bottom lip hoping that I didn't insult him.

"Not too pushy at all, that works for me," he smiled back. I felt a tap and on my shoulder and turned around only to see no one behind me. I turned back to Ralph who once again had a scared expression. I followed his gaze directly to Lash who was in the back of the classroom smirking; he waved and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why do you look like your being threatened?" I asked Ralph slightly concerned as I watched him gulp at an attempt to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Because I think that I am being threatened right now," his voice faltered and I could see it in his eyes that he was frightened. "Don't let Lash scare you, he's not all that intimidating, all he can do is stretch," I whispered making Ralph go red and then he started laughing. I smirked as the bell rung and I grabbed my messenger bag walking up to the teacher.

"I'll see you later Am," Ralph said walking past me, making me giggle at my new nickname. The teacher stood up and hugged me; I hugged him back holding back the tears in my eyes. A few spilled over and he instantly noticed.

"Don't cry Mazy-bug," he said making me laugh, "I know it's been forever since we last saw each other." I let go off him, adjusted my messenger bag while I smacked him on the arm, and then wiped away the tears. Across the board was written '_Mr. Jinx'_, my first period teacher was Kendall Jinx, a.k.a. my mom's younger brother.

"But uncle K, we haven't seen each other since my fourteenth birthday party 2 years ago! But aside from that, when did you decide to be a teacher?" I asked sitting in his chair.

"Well mom was upset with me when I told her that I wanted to be a hero, since I'm her only kid with powers, and dad was angry with me for traveling and not having a job. So I instantly thought, those who can't do teach, so why not?" He replied running a hand through his raven colored hair. I mumbled '_very true_' as he continued talking. "So who are you staying with? As far as my memory serves me, you lived a long way away from this place."

"Uncle Steve and Aunt Josie live around here so I'm staying with 'em, so where are you living?" He smiled at me rustled my hair.

"Always straight to the point, that's what I like about you kid. I'm living in an apartment not to far away from here, but it is on the ground." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Because I honestly thought that you'd be living in the air," I said sarcastically while laughing at him. "You better get your butt to class kid, I don't want you to be late," he gave my a little green note excusing me for my next class, just in-case I was going to be late. "We'll talk later, see you then buggy." He said giving me another hug before I walked out of the classroom. When I was about half of the way to my next class the bell had rung.

"Dangget!" I shouted trying to find my way to the class. "Need some help?" I heard Speed's voice from behind me.

"Yes… please," I handed him my schedule and he flipped me over his shoulder and went running. In about 3 seconds, Speed was standing in front of my 2nd period class. He sat me down, gave me my schedule back and ran out of the classroom. I handed Mr. Medulla my green note and took the seat beside Ralph.

"That was really embarrassing," I whispered to Ralph. He let out a laugh and put his hand my shoulder. "So where were you?" He asked putting his arms on the table.

"Had to talk to Mr. Jinx about something," I replied sitting my messenger bag on the floor beside my stool. "Yeah I heard, Lash walked past me mumbling something about how he wanted to walk you to your next class." I could feel my face go pale.

"Wow, I did not expect that at all," I said completely stunned. "Yeah, it's really odd. Lash is normally picking on side-kicks with Speed between classes."

"I figured," I shook my head and sighed. I just had to fall for the wannabe villain.

* * *

**So what do you think? : )**


	7. Hanging Out With Ralph

"So you don't like it when people are picked on?" Ralph looked stunned, as if he had seen a biker go all mother Theresa. I shook my head and laughed as I lifted my hand under his chin and shut his mouth for him. "I would expect you to be all for it, with your background and all. Normally the villainous behaviors of a family member can cause a child to also become a villain, completely taking over the heroic side of them."

"Well Mr. Egghead, I'm not exactly all that I seem," I smirked at him as I took a sip of my water bottle. Since first period Ralph and I had gotten closer, as if we had known each other for years, and it showed too.

"I figured as much when I realized that you weren't as clueless as you looked," he replied with his milk at hand, about to take a drink. I scoffed, and then picked a pea up from my tray and threw it at him. He lifted his hand and covered his face with it.

"Hey! Watch the glasses!" I giggled as I threw another pea at him. We were getting weird stares from the people at the surrounding tables, but neither of us honestly cared. Ralph and I were the only two sitting at the table although it didn't affect the conversation. There was a sudden wind that blew my bangs to the side and made me look up from my tray. Two more people had joined us at our table; one was beside Ralph and the other by me. Speed had been sitting beside Ralph, meaning that since Speed was there, then the person beside me had to be…

"What do you want _Lash_?" I asked more bitter than I intended to be. He put his arm around my shoulders and smirked as he looked down at me.

"I feel hurt, last night it seemed as if you wanted to see me today," Ralph's eyes started to bulge. He mouthed to me '_last night?_' to which I mouthed back '_Wal*Mart._' "This upsets me, _Mazy-bug_," he spat the last part venomously.

"Don't you ever call me Mazy-bug! The only person allowed to call me that is-"

"Our teacher is allowed to call you that, why am I not?"

"Because our first period teacher is my uncle K, did you not figure that out since his name was Mr. _Jinx_?" I scoffed at him, "oblivious much?" I could see the heat rise up to Lash's face, showing pure embarrassment on his behalf. I shrugged his arm off of me and scooted a little more to the left, away from him. "Plus, you're a bully. I don't make friends with people like you, no matter how attractive you may be." I mumbled the last part.

"Bully? Who do you think you're talking- wait, you think that I'm attractive?" He asked scooting closer to me once more.

"So what if I do?" I asked cocking an eyebrow up at him. "Now, Ralph I have to go somewhere. Do you want to come with?"

"Yeah," I heard him sigh and whisper out a '_thank you, God.' _It seemed that when he was around those two he went in his pants.

I walked out of the cafeteria, well not walked as much mid-sprint, as Ralph was running behind me trying to keep up. I could feel my hair flying up with every step I took, which just added to the frustration. Ralph had attempted to keep up with me yet wasn't successful as I was walking way too fast. When I finally reached my destination, Ralph had been three steps behind me wheezing.

"You can't run away from a situation Mazy, I thought I told you that," spoke a voice coming from the backroom in the classroom. I growled at him and felt myself snarl as my lip curled.

_"Stay out of my mind!" _I had screeched harshly inside of my mind. I could feel him wince as he walked back into the room.

"No need to yell, my dear. I'm just simply saying that you could have handled that better," he spoke calmly as he sat his papers on the desk.

"Uncle K, I don't like it when you invade the personal bubble that is my brain," I replied, sighing as I sat down on the table letting my legs dangle over the side.

"So you're a mind reader?" Ralph asked sitting down on the stool beside me. We both replied with a simple 'no.' A look of confusion had struck upon his face.

"Uncle K and I have this psychic connection, where he and I can reach each others minds," I started looking at my uncle to finish.

"It's not just us though; it's all of our family. Well, the parts of our family that have powers. It runs through my mom's side of the family. Amazon, my mother, my grandmother and I are the only ones who can reach each others minds."

"So you're the only male?" Ralph asked purely interested in the conversation.

"Yes, I am. Just like Amazon is the only female born into the Stronghold family," he added smiling, "we're two of a kind." I rolled my eyes at his dorky comment.

"So then what's your power sir?" Uncle K winced at the word _sir_; I remember him telling me once that it made him feel old when someone called him sir.

"I can see the future; I got my grandmother's ability to do that. I cannot see it by choice most of the time, about forty percent of the time I can force myself to see what will happen. But that's only when there's a family member in danger," he looked at me and I heard him say in his mind _'Don't trust everyone Mazy, there's someone whose going to betray you in the future. It's not this one though.' _His eyes shifted back to Ralph signaling that he meant him. I nodded my head once and smirked as I realized what he was going to say next. "By the way, please don't call me sir, it makes me feel old."

* * *

"Sorry, sir- right… sorry, again," Ralph looked extremely embarrassed. Uncle K let out a hearty laugh and grinned at him. "It's all good kid, don't worry about it."

"Ralph just come on out of the dressing room! I want to see my masterpiece!" I shouted, standing at the door smacking my palm against it. I stepped back as I felt his presence behind the door. I let my mouth drop as I saw him once the door opened.

"Awe, I am so proud of myself! You look absolutely gorgeous Ralphie!" He winced at my new nickname for him. Standing in front of me was the new, improved Ralph. He was wearing a white V-neck with a black vest over it, light jeans that weren't too tight or too loose but fit him just perfectly, and his signature black converse.

"Please don't call me gorgeous," he replied walking out a little further. I jumped up and hugged him. "But you are! Now we need to work on that hair." He gulped and looked at me with a frightened expression.

"M-my hair? What do you mean my hair?" His voice went up an octave. I giggled at him, "I mean that I'm going to get it trimmed for you, you have a few split ends. Don't worry about it, doll face."

"You don't have to do all this for me, I don't want you to waste your money on me," he said grabbing a hold of my arm stopping me. I smacked his arm off of me and pointed my finger into his face. "It is not a waste! Are you forgetting who my grandmother is? How many banks she's robbed? And how much money she gives me for my birthday, Christmas, Easter, and other holidays?"

"Oh right, thank you so much," he hugged me tightly. "You're completely welcome," I replied hugging him back just as tight.

-_2 Hours Later-_

_"I can fix that," _I spoke along with the TV, giggling as Ralph threw popcorn at me. We were sitting on Ralph's living room floor watching a movie. Take a guess at what movie we were watching? Yeah, it's Holes.

"How many times have you watched this movie in your life-time?" he asked smirking as I looked down at the floor and than back up at the screen. I hesitated and answered, "I haven't really kept count; but about 8 within the last week." He started laughing, so I did what I do best. I put my hand into the bowl and pitched some jelly beans at him, making him fall over and continue the laughing.

"I love your weirdness, you're my new best friend," he said sitting back up and putting his arm around me, giving me a one armed hug. I smiled at him and hugged back. "Same here, how about after this we watch Fanboys?" He nodded and looked back to the movie.

"_And if you want me girl, I will be your man;_

_And if you want me girl, I will be here forever._

_And if you want me girl-" _

I answered my phone, not bothering to see who it was. "Hewwo?" I asked, but it was muffled because I had some popcorn in my mouth. _"Where are you, Amazon? I come home to find you not here, and Will's parents didn't know either." _I heard Rain ask from the other end.

"Hanging out with Ralph, I'm fine. I can take care of myself, I don't know if you remember or not, but I am a big girl." She sighed and I knew that I had won. _"Fine, but you were gone for hours. It's already 7, you should really be getting back by now."_ I scoffed and tried to hold back the rant I felt was coming.

"Look, it's a Friday; I'll be back tonight around 10. We're watching movies right now. So bye," I quickly hung up and put the phone back into my pocket. I rolled my eyes and looked at Ralph who was holding back a laugh. "Don't even, Ralph," I narrowed my eyes at him, and we both turned our attention back to the TV.

* * *

**The song lyrics are from 'Your Man'- Down With Webster.**

**Please Review :D**

**-Cwarnic93  
**


	8. Frankie and the Gummy Sharks

"You have a tattoo!" But of course he had to yell it; I tried shushing him, but no success. "Where? When? What does it look like?" I rolled my eyes at his eagerness.

"It's on my left foot, from the top of my foot to the top of my ankle. I got it for my sixteenth birthday; my grandmother thinks that it is a necessary part of everyone's life; that I wouldn't be complete without a tattoo. Let me show you," I replied taking my left shoe off and showing him the tattoo of bats running up my foot.

"Nice," a loud crunch of popcorn was heard, but neither I nor Ralph was making said noise. Sitting behind us was his twin sister, Frankie, who I had met barely twenty minutes ago.

* * *

"_Ralph!" An angry voice started from up the stairs, "where's my gummy sharks!" The voice had screeched out the last part._

"_I don't know Frankie; why don't you try the kitchen!" He shouted back, with a slightly agitated expression._

"_I swear to the name of all that is holy, boy. If you touched my sharks, I'm so going to literally rip your throat __out__ of your neck!" Ralph rolled his eyes, and lifted his pointer finger up signaling they'd be done in a second. "Look __under__ your bed!"_

"_Why would they be- oh! Thank you oh dearest brother of mine!" the females voice was much more pleasant this time. The shuffling of footsteps walking away and coming back was heard. Now standing at the bottom of the Victorian living room's stairs was a short brunette, with somewhat-thick make up on, a.k.a. a thick black line of eyeliner on her top lid (none on the bottom) with bronze eye-shadow and bright red lips, her hair coming up to a miniature Mohawk at the top and the rest down but pushed back over her ears. She was wearing bright yellow tights, flat pointed toe black suede boots that came up about her ankle and a big 80s-looking-off-one-shoulder black t-shirt that came down below her butt and had Marilyn Monroe's face on it. She looked more violent and angry than anything else. I seemed to have finally caught her attention and she grinned._

"_You made a friend? I'm so proud of you Ralph!" She walked up to me, dropped her hand to my face for me to shake, "My name is Rockett Elizabeth Franklyn Jones, I'm Ralph here's twin sister; but please call me Frankie, I hate every other part of my name."_

"_Amazon Stronghold," I replied shaking her hand and smiling. She gave of this extremely nice vibe, instead of negative like she was not 2 minutes ago._

"_Sorry about my little outburst, I get angry when my candy disappears without me having any remembrance of touching it;" she narrowed her eyes at Ralph then looked back at me and smiled again, "so what's your power?"_

"_Weather control and strength," I replied smiling back and sitting up straight, "what about you?"_

"_I'm a seductress, ever heard of __The Picture of Dorian Gray__?" I nodded and she continued, "Well, like him, I never age except without the whole completely-disgustingly-old-picture thing. But apart from him, I've never killed. I'm not saying that I couldn't, because I could, but I haven't tried. I have the voice of a Siren, so I can attract them in, and then… I poison them with the touch of a hand."_

"_Which is why she isn't in school with us, they find her to be too dangerous," Ralph added in looking at me with a bit of pity in his eyes._

"_My freshman year I put a guy in a coma, they immediately put me out of school saying that I was not 'hero-material'," I could feel instant pity for her._

"_You could still be a hero; do they not understand that the only point of the school being made was for the people who have superpowers to learn how to use them?" I asked completely appalled._

"_That's exactly what I said," she smiled at Ralph, "don't creep her out too much buddy, I like this one."_

_

* * *

  
_

"_Will, tell your mom and dad that I'm staying over a friend's house. I'll be sleeping in his sister's room, so nothing to worry about. I'll be over at the house in a minute to get some clothes. Ttyl- Amazon," _I text messaged my cousin, putting my phone away. I looked back up at Frankie. "Do you want to come with me?" I asked slipping my shoes back on and standing up.

"Nah, I think I'll just stick it out here. You're staying just a little bit away right?" She asked not looking away from the television screen. "Mm-hmm. I just have to walk through Main Street and I'll be there," she looked up at me, her jaw slightly open.

"You don't want to go out through the city past midnight, there are a lot of creeps out there," she paused and mumbled to herself, "but then again, you do have super strength."

"I think I'll be fine," with that I walked out of the house, tightened my black leather jacket around myself and started walking down the street.

I had walked past a dark alleyway and what do you know, drunken men were standing inside of it. I heard some grunts, cat-calls and loud whistles. Men, they're such pigs. Remind me again why they even exist?

"Hey pretty lady, where do you think you're going?" One of them actually had the audacity to speak to me. I just kept my head held high and continued walking. That is, of course, until the guy walked out in front of me and grabbed a hold of my arm. "Don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" God he made me want to gag; he smelled of alcohol, cigarettes and menthol.

"Look, just keep away from me you creep," I said and attempted to shrug his arm off of me. He laughed at me and tightened his grip. I glared at him and pulled once more, to no avail. "Look's like we've got a feisty one boys." Three more men joined in and surrounded me. I silently prayed to God that someone would help me; I wasn't supposed to use my powers outside of the school gym.

"Want a drink?" I looked down and held my gaze there so I wouldn't make eye contact, snap and then beat him to a pulp. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He shouted and lifted his hand to strike me across the face. I closed my eyes, waiting for the hit. But nothing came. I opened my eyes to see a black and white striped sleeve holding back the man's arm. I smiled to myself and felt tears of joy well up in my eyes, but I resisted letting them fall freely.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to hit a lady?" I heard that wonderful voice, the voice of my hero, my savior- _Lash_. "Boy, get out of here. This doesn't concern you," the man spat at him.

"If it concerns here, and your hand about to slap her, yes, I believe it does concern me. She's sixteen, I don't think you want a lawsuit for whatever you were about to do to her. But if you touch her, I swear with every part of my being- _I will kill you_." I've never heard Lash sound so mad, maybe he does care about me. Odd, never thought a man would be proving he cared by doing this. Talk about chivalry, and my Knight in Shining Armor, more like Knight in striped glory. Lash slowly let go of the man's arm and started to back up. The man reached out to slap me again, but before he could even get close; Lash had already punching him in the face. Blood spurting out of his nose, him curling over in pain. All of the other men slowly backing up and running away.

"I warned you," Lash growled out, taking my hand and walking away as fast as he could. "I don't want you to ever walk the streets alone at night again. Promise me," he said not looking at me.

"I promise you," I said, squeezing his hand in reassurance that I would keep my word. The walk was completely silent, but it went from him having my hand wrapped in his, to having our fingers laced. We arrived outside of the Stronghold residence, a.k.a. home.

"Err, I'm not exactly staying here tonight, I just needed to get here to get some clothes to stay over Ralph's house," his eyebrows shot up when he heard Ralph's name. I instantly knew what he was thinking. "His twin sister Frankie wants to get to know me better." He nodded his head realizing now that he was foolish to think what was going through his mind.

When I entered the house I had to pull Lash in with me, he was very hesitant, something about not wanting to be near the 'strongest' Stronghold at 12:30 at night with his niece. Aunt Josie was sitting on the couch in the living room, reading, and looked up when she heard the door close.

"Did Will tell you that I was coming over to get clothes?" I asked her in a low whisper, hoping to not wake anyone up. "Yes he did, go on up. I think Rain's asleep right now," she replied smiling sweetly to Lash and I. I told Lash to stay in the living room as I ran up to the room, explaining that he'd get the third-degree from Rain. I didn't regret leaving Ralph and Frankie's house when I realized it was late, or when those guys came along and Lash saved me, but I did regret walking into this bedroom.

Rain was sitting up looking through what seemed to be a photo album, her hair pulled back into a pony tail. I could tell that she acknowledged my presence, but just didn't want to look up. I walked over to the granite topped dresser and pulled out some clothes to take with me. It was completely silent up until I was about to leave the room.

"I hope you know what you're doing," she spoke, slightly bitter. I looked from the doorknob, which my hand was around, to her face. "Ralph's sister is evil and Lash isn't any better."

"Wait, excuse me?" I could tell by her wide eyes that I had given her an expression that probably scared her. "**Frankie** is one of the nicest people I have ever met and Lash, well, I'm not quite sure about him. But he just saved my life," she cocked her eyebrow up when she heard that last part.

"How?" She started laughing, trying to imagine how he could save someone. "I was almost attacked by a group of drunken men," this shut her up. "Oh god, Izzy, I didn't know," of course she didn't, I just freaking told her.

"Yeah, I know you didn't; but I've got to go, Lash is waiting for me," before she could make any remarks, I was already out the door and running down the steps.

"Everything okay?" Lash asked I pulled him out of the house, closing the door behind me. "No, everything is not okay; my _best friend_ hates you, and she really dislikes who I started hanging out with," I tried to ignore the fact that my eyes were starting to water. I let go of his hand and started walking slower.

"She hates me? She barely knows me, just because I pick on freshman and sidekicks," he shook his head and noticed the tears. "Hey, hey now; no need to be upset, it was just a stupid argument right?"

"This has been going on since we came here; I don't like fighting with her. But," did I really want to admit that I was fighting with her because of him? "I trust you and she doesn't." There, that wasn't a complete lie.

"She'll get over it," he said as he put his arm around my shoulders and we continued walking.

"No she won't," I whispered to no one but myself.


	9. WW2

It has been three weeks since Lash had saved me from those men, three weeks since I have met Frankie and three weeks since Rain and I have talked. If this were a movie you'd be seeing a montage showing what all has happened. But since this is a story, _my_ story, and not a movie, I'll have to describe a montage instead of showing you one.

First, you would see Lash walking me back to Frankie & Ralph's house, talking and laughing as if none of the previous events had happened, then an awkward hug. After that, you would see me and Frankie sitting on her bedroom floor, her walls covered with multiple band posters, talking about Lash and Rain and what I could do about both topics. Lastly, a miniature montage [in a montage] of Lash and I talking in class, sitting together at lunch and being partnered up in some of our classes. It may have seemed that during these three weeks I was in _Lashtopia _without a care in the world, not paying attention to what was going on around me. But no, I knew exactly what was happening.

It seemed as though I would always get a glare from Gwen when I was with Lash; I know what you're thinking _'awe, looks like Gwenny is jealous of Lash and Amazon,'_ but no, that's not the case. The glare was more among the lines of _'you're ruining everything, get away from him before I shoot lasers from my eyes and kill you.' _It was actually the glare she is currently giving me right now. I'm sitting down at a lunch table with Lash, Speed and Ralph, a table that is right across from Gwen and the multiple Pennys. The only ones who seemed to not glare at me when I was with Lash were Ralph and Speed.

Speed and I have become friends throughout the friendship that has blossomed between me and Lash. Ralph, well, he knows everything because he listened in on mine and Frankie's conversation about Lash. The awkwardness that Ralph had around Lash and Speed was gone, mainly because I gave them a lecture about scaring him.

"Amazon…? Hey, you okay? You look like you're spacing out," Lash's voice broke me out of my thoughts. I attempted to put on a smile as I looked at him and nodded, not being able to find the words to say. "So as I was saying, homecoming is coming up. Who do you think I should ask?" My breath caught in my throat, both my heart and my head screaming "_SAY ME!_" but I went along with my gut who was saying "_Act casual, say the first person you see._"

"What about the girl who can freeze things?" Speed interjected, noting my hesitation. Thank god for me telling him about my _crush _on Lash.

"Nah, she's too bitter. Plus she seems to have eyes for hot-head over there," he nudged his head towards Warren. "I need someone who's not going to attempt to castrate me." I started giggling and it progressed into a snort. I slapped my right hand over my mouth and nose as my eyes grew to the size of saucers. Lash started to laugh at me and put his arm around my shoulders. "How cute," he paused and whispered into my ear, "I love your snort." I choked on my spit and let out an awkward laugh. "But anyway," he dropped his arm, to which my smile faltered a bit, and continued, "who do you this I should take, Amazon?'

"Umm, I don't know. How about…" I looked around the room and saw her, the perfect candidate, "her." I pointed towards the girl I was just looking at. She had bleached blonde hair with brown roots, perfectly waxed eyebrows, bright blue eyes, a top that looked a bit snug and light blue ripped jeans and a smug look on her plastic looking face. I recognized her from one of my classes, she was a real airhead**. What was her name again…? Jessica? Jennifer?

"Jamie?" He asked raising his eyebrows at me. "Yes! That's her name! I knew it started with a J," I said excitedly, knowing I was close with my guesses.

"She's too dumb for me," he said taking a drink of my water bottle. I smacked his hands and took my bottle back. "One, I don't want your germs and backwash in my drink and two, why are you being so stubborn and picky? Do you already have someone picked out that you want us to say?"

"I'm not being picky! I just don't think I would want to go with someone whose IQ is less than mine," he said shaking his head at me, "Maybe I do have someone in mind. I just think they'll turn me down."

"It'll be pretty hard to find someone with an IQ lower than yours," I mumbled making Speed and Ralph laugh, "but aside from that, who is it? Maybe we can help you."

"I don't know, you seem to have your hands full with the 'changing Ralph' plan; plus you probably have to find a date yourself," he said looking away from me as he said the last part. I patted him on the shoulder and shook my head.

"I don't want to go to homecoming; sure I like getting dressed up, what girl doesn't? Oh, and Ralph here's transformation is done. I talked with his mom, no more picking out his clothes, that's my job now." Ralph gave me a toothy smile to show the appreciation for talking things over with his mom. Lash looked completely relieved, to which I gave him a confused look. "Who're you taking Speed?"

"No one, I'm going all by my lonesome. I don't see why Lash here doesn't, it's obvious who he wants to go with and that she's not that interested in going." Speed winked at me signaling that he meant me. I was giving him a glare and I could feel Lash beside me doing the same thing.

"Are you going, Ralph?" Lash seemed to be more… tolerant of Ralph now. Although he was a completely douche around sidekicks, well, freshman sidekicks, he seemed to be somewhat… nice.

"No, Frankie wants me to go though; she wants me to make more friends in hopes they they'll be more like missy here," he nudged his head toward me and I added a very cheesy smile, to which Lash chuckled. Will walked past us on his way to the "sidekick" table. Lash stretched his arm, I made a disgusted face, and he tripped Will; Will's tray had flung towards Warren and landed on his table.

"Oh god, Lash! What have you done?" I whispered to him as the room went to silence.

"It is so on!" He yelled standing up with Speed and moving over with the crowd of students. I scrambled to get up, legs feeling like gelatin, and pulled Ralph over to the crowd of people with me.

Will was now crawling under the tables as Warren ran across throwing fire down at him. I could feel the wind whip past me as my eyes narrowed in Warren's direction. A storm cloud was making its way towards Warren, the room darkened and a crack of thunder was heard. In an instant Warren went from on fire to being drenched in water.

His head snapped towards me as he glared. Lash's arm made its way around my waist and pulled me over to him. "Bad move," he mumbled pulling me closer to his chest. I stayed there until the very end of the fight; you can probably imagine my shocked expression when Will threw the table (along with Warren) against the wall. When the fight was completely over, I was sent along with Warren and Will, hah WW2! Wait, never mind, anyway… I was sent with them to the detention room. It was something among the lines of being an accessory to the fight, just because I used my powers to put out Warren's arms.

But anyway, here I was, being annoyed out of my frickin mind! Warren was completely silent, staring at the wall. So there weren't any problems with him. Will on the other hand, was tapping his fingers along the desk.

"Will, I swear… if you do **not** stop that damn tapping, I promise to rip your throat out of your neck the minute we get home." Will's eyes grew wide and he sat his palm down flat on the desk. "Thank you." I sighed and sat back against the chair, running my hands through my hair.

I have only one thing to say about that detention; _it was the longest, most irritating, aggravating, scratch that! Most __**horrendous**__, detention of my entire existence._

_

* * *

  
_

****I do not mean to insult anyone with this girl's description. It's the first description that popped into my mind. The airhead comment is a bit crude, so sorry if I offended anyone.**


	10. Family

Silence. What a peaceful thing. That is, until it's completely ruined. "You know that I didn't start the fight, right?" Will and I were walking home after getting off of the late bus.

"I know that Lash tripped you, he was with me when it happened. Why did he do it? You're probably thinking. But, I don't have the slightest clue. Why didn't I stop him? You must want to ask. Really, I didn't know it was going to go that far." Will and I continued to walk home in silence. "I'm sorry." We both said in unison.

"What are you sorry for?" Will looked up at me as we walked. I sighed and hugged my arms around myself tighter.

"For being such an ass, you're family. I should've stopped him, Will, I know that. But aside from that, I've been ignoring you." Will shook his head and smiled.

"I accept your apology, ass. You tried though, and that's what counts. You used your powers to stop Warren from roasting me alive." I put my arm around his shoulders and bumped his hip.

"That's what I love about you little cousin, always so accepting. Now what are you sorry about?" I chewed at my bottom lip, a nasty habit of mine.

"For not even trying to communicate with you, it's high school. We were both trying to fit in. I shouldn't care that your little stretchy-boyfriend dunks my friend's heads in the toilet every day." I smacked the back of his head in a playful manner.

"Not my boyfriend."

"But you wish he was, no denying."

"No denying." We laughed as we came to the front yard. "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

As Will opened the door he ripped it off of its hinges and sat it up against the doorway. I covered my mouth, trying to prevent a giggle, and stood against the wall. Aunt Josie was mad that Will had gotten into a fight, oh boy. I could see the happiness in Uncle Steve's eyes though; his one and only son had his power.

"You too, Amazon! I'm disappointed in you! You should've known better than to get into a fight, you're older than Will!" I almost flipped my lid.

"Excuse me? I was busy trying to save your son's ass! I didn't pay attention to the fact that I was using my powers outside of the gym; I only saw that my baby cousin, who I view as a brother, was about to get barbequed! But either way, they're my powers! I can do as I want with them, even if it's for villainous means." They stood there awestruck, not only because I had used the word ass or that I stood up to them, but because I brought up using my powers in a villainous way.

"Go to your room."

"Gladly," as I walked up the stairs I turned around and scowled at them. "Next time, I'll think twice before saving an innocent's skin. Maybe then you'll regret what you've said." I ran the rest of the way to mine and Rain's room. After slamming the door, not hard enough to break it, I collapsed on the bed and started crying. I may seem emotional, but how would you feel if your family was mad at you for doing good?

I had lain there crying for hours, before I even realized it. By the time I sat back up, the clock read 7:13 p.m. I looked at myself in the mirror, tear stained cheeks, mascara stained below my eyes. Gorgeous, right? …Ick.

_Control yourself.  
Take only what you need from it.  
A family of trees wantin',  
To be haunted._

_Control yourself.  
Take only what you need from it.  
A family of trees wantin',  
To be haunted._

The faint sound of my newest ring tone was heard, _Kids_- MGMT. I found my cell phone underneath of my pillow. I didn't even bother looking at the caller, I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how's my little doll?"

"Grandma! I'm fine, wait… how are you calling me? I thought you didn't call people from your phone, seeing as it's easier to track you down."

"Payphone, darling. Now honey, I can feel that you're sad. I can also hear it in your voice. What's wrong?"

"Fight with Stronghold family."

"Oh, it'll be fine. Ignore _them._" The disgust was obvious. "Now, the reason I'm calling is because I want to give you something, I just need you to come meet me somewhere."

"Sure, where at?"

"The park, it's near your part of town. Let's meet there as soon as the street lights go on, okay?"

"Alright, see you then."

"Remember sweetie, I'm here for you."

"I know." With that, I hung up. I closed my eyes, and rubbed my temple.

It was a cold September night, no wonder; it's later in the month. I had a plain black hooded sweatshirt on and the red skinny jeans that I wore to school earlier. My face was no longer tear stained, by my eyes were still pink. I felt a wind hit my face, as I sat down on the bench. Speed was sitting beside me; I looked at him and put on a smile.

"I can tell that it's fake." I pulled my knees up to my chest. "I only came here to tell you, don't go to homecoming. Even if you change your mind, don't go. Please, it's for your own safety. Something bad is going to happen."

"But-" I looked up, he was gone. I sighed and shook my head.

"One so pretty should never be so sad." I felt a hand stroke my cheek. I looked back at the spot and my grandmother was sitting. I hugged her and smiled, this smile not as fake as the first.

"Thanks grams."

"Now what I have for you," I looked into her deep blue eyes; they had a sincere look to them, instead of her normal devious glint. She pulled out a black velvet box and handed it to me. I hesitated, not sure what it was going to be. "Open it." I lifted the lid and gasped at the sight before me. It was a pure diamond cameo choker. "It was my mothers; she gave it to me when I was your age. Since your mother doesn't really like vintage and you do, I figured it would be better just to give it to you. You will appreciate it more."

"It's beautiful. I love it," I hugged her.

"Oh, one more thing." She paused, looking at me intensely, "It can help to control your powers. You will also receive some powers too; every family member who has worn that necklace got some of the powers from those before them. Lucky you, there has been a lot of people before you in our family. The powers will only be active when you wear the necklace though; you'll know when because it glows when it's working."


	11. Minor Reflections

It has been one week since Aunt Josie has talked to me; Uncle Steve wasn't as upset, I'm not sure why. Although Will and I are on good terms, Rain is still giving me the cold shoulder.

"I don't like this, Amazon. We shouldn't be snooping through his things." Ralph, always such a good person. I glared at him, Frankie glaring also.

"Just shut it, she deserves to know if he's doing drugs or something." Frankie retorted, easily unlocking Will's door with a bobby pin that was hidden amongst her hair.

Maybe I should explain… ever since the fight, Will became a hero; he was more popular now, so he was hanging out with his senior crush, Gwen. Instantly, as I am protective of my cousin, I started to worry.

"Am I not allowed to be concerned?" I slid into the room, then realized. "Wait, why are we sneaking? No ones home!"

"Because we're trying out my kick-ass cool ninja moves!" Frankie shouted, howled, and then jumped on Will's bed. She crossed her legs mid-bounce and landed on the bed Indian style.

"Yes, you are allowed to be concerned," he sighed, grabbing my shoulders, "he's worried too; that's why he's going to talk to Lash and Speed about you."

I did what I do best… I screamed. I don't know how loud I was or how long I screamed for, but it was enough to make the windows break.

"Talk about a screaming banshee!" Frankie said, uncovering her ears. "Hey, why's your necklace glowing?" That's right! I forgot to tell them about the necklace.

"Not important!" I went running into my room, looking under my bed for a History book. It wasn't just any History book though… it was my History. "A-ha!" I shouted in victory, slamming the 10 pound book onto my bed. Flipping through the pages of the book until I found what I was searching for. Frankie and Ralph ran into my room, frightened.

"Isadora Jinx; my great-great-great grandmother, the only banshee in my family. This picture shows her wearing the cameo. I must've tapped into her powers."

"I'm confused, care to elaborate?" Frankie walked over and picked up the book looking through it. I sat, mouth open only slightly, and scoffed.

"I guess grandma was right, I will tap into the powers of my family members."

The book lit up like the necklace did and flipped through the pages and landed on a certain page.

"The amulet of Aphrodite, wait… why is that in here? Whoa- wrong one, that one was buried with a family member of yours. The amulet of the Ashwick family. It says that in 1893 your great-great-great-yeah you get it- uncle smashed it to pieces when he was set aflame by his elder, and deceased, sister's power. His wife had salvaged a piece of the necklace and created the cameo. It says here that it was created out of guilt. The creator's wife gave birth to only two children, a set of twins. He and his wife both had powers, as did the eldest twin, but the younger of the two had none. He wanted to share his power with this child, so he made the amulet, but when he made it… it took not only all of his power, but his life along with it."

"Freaky stuff," Ralph paused then smiled apologetically. "Sorry."

"It's all good. My family isn't the only like this, right?"

"Righ-" Ralph was interrupted by Frankie.

"Wrong… At the beginning, your line start's with heroes, but for the past 237 years, all villains. That was when the amulet was broken. Oh my god! I read about these but never really thought anything of it." She started panting and looked at me with a worried look, "It's a curse"

"Oh, wow." With that said, I fainted.

* * *

"How's life?" Lash asked, his tray clanking as it hit the table and he took a seat next to me.

'_Well, I found out there's a 200 something year old curse on my family. I'm born to be a villain. How about you?' _"Fine." I mumbled, biting into my granola bar angrily. Last night after Frankie so innocently poured cold water on me to wake me up, she explained that if anyone in my blood line touches the necklace, even for the slightest second, they receive the curse.

"Who was it?" I looked up at him confused, taking a sip of my water, and then twisting the lid back on.

"Who was who?" I asked him, not quite understanding what he was talking about.

"Who was the asshole who got you down? Did he break your heart, harass you? What? Tell me!" His ears started to get red from anger. I put my hand on his shoulder, giving him a stern and serious look.

"No one, okay? No one did this to me. It's my stupid family."

"Well tell me what happened."

"There's a curse; because of this stupid thing!" I lifted my necklace to show him the cameo. "I don't think my grandmother knew when she gave it to me."

"What's the curse?"

"Ever since someone in my family smashed the amulet it originated from, every single person who has touched this thing has become a villain."

"You're different. I don't think because of some curse, your mind's going to be made up for you. If you want to be a villain, that's because of your own decision." He was rubbing the palm of my hand… I could feel my face heating up. "Why's the necklace lighting up?" I looked down and there it was the golden light.

"Oh god, what power am I going to tap into now?" I threw my head down on the table in frustration. I looked back up at Lash and his eyes widened.

"Amazon, your hair!" I got up and went running towards the bathroom, Lash following behind me but stopping when I got to the girl's bathroom. My hair which used to be short and brown was now long and red.

"But how?" I whispered to myself, thinking back to when I was looking through the book. The creator, his wife and their children… one son, one daughter. The son was powerless, the daughter had weather control. There was a picture of her, that's it! My eyes snapped open. I was the exact image of her, except I didn't have the Victorian style clothing. Same eye color, facial structure, and all the looks basically. I am her exact replica. But how is this even possible? My reflection started to smirk, but I wasn't smirking. A giggle escaped her mouth.

"It's very possible my dear," her voice sounded like honey, it was sweet but malicious also. She 'tsk'ed me and smirked once more. "You're grandmother never told you, did she? Oh, I'm not surprised. She was always one to leave out detail. And that book," she sighed, "it was never one to go into important detail about me did it? After my father was killed by that god forsaken amulet all for my no good brother, my brother took the amulet, then stole mine and my mothers powers; and then he killed me, although he let the wench live." She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Why are you here?" My voice cracked a little. I wasn't scared, or nervous… but a little sad, her own brother killed her.

"Ahh, that my dear is a good question now, isn't it? I'm here to explain everything, don't think of me as a split personality, think of me as more of… a conscience. I am the little voice that is in your head that you'll occasionally see as your reflection. You possessing my looks are just an unexpected extra. I can **not** take over your body, so don't worry. I wouldn't try it anyway, you're family. You may think that since he killed me, that you're his great-great-great whatever right?" I nodded. "Ehh! Wrong! I had a child before I died, that's why you look like me. You're her great-great-great, you get it. Since you have activated _me _from the necklace, I will be here 'til you part with it."

"Will my hair stay like this?" I asked, running my fingers through it. She and I both giggled this time.

"Out of all the things I tell you, you're worried about your hair?" I nodded and we both grinned. "Yes, it will. Unless you want it to change, in which case… I can change it back."

"No, I like it." I paused and looked my 'reflection' in the eyes. "What's your name?"

"Amelia."

"Well Amelia, my name is Amazon."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. :D**

**-Cwarnic93  
**


	12. Save the Citizen

Boys! Why are they so… _stupid_!? Will and Warren going up against the dynamic duo, a.k.a. Lash and Speed, at Save the Citizen. All because of this stupid **bet** that they made. Darn you Zach! Now my cousin is going to be fried for sure! I sat in the stands, in my horrible gym class attire, sitting aside Ralph. I was holding his hand in worry, basically squeezing the life out of his hand; pretty soon it will just be an inactive limb.

"You're hurting me," he whispered in my ear, wincing as I let go, allowing the blood flow back through his veins. I gave him an apologetic look and stared down at my chipped black polish on my fingernails. My bottom lip was getting sore from being bit down on.

'_It'll be fine Princess, trust me. Either Will or Lash will get their butt kicked, obviously; it's one or the other. That is, unless you want to jump down there into the arena and stop it yourself.'_ Amelia's voice interrupted my thoughts.

'_Because I'm really strong enough to stop three people from hurting my cousin. I can't do it, I'm not that powerful.'_

'_You're a lot stronger than you think.'_

Warren had started to throw fireballs at Lash; I got a grip on the wooden bleachers, squeezing as hard as I could so I would scream. _SNAP! _I looked down and saw that I had broken two chunks out of the row. Amelia was giggling at me, and I scowled at thin air, wishing that she was on the outside so she could receive my horrifying look.

"HEY!" I looked around trying to figure out who was yelling, wait… that's me. Oh shit. _'Amazon, how did you let me take control?'_

"_Amelia? I let you out? Oh no! Just, don't get me into too much trouble, and actually listen to me!" _I was completely freaking out on the inside, well… technically outside since I'm stuck in my own mind.

'_Don't worry, I promise I won't do anything bad. Just sit back and relax.'_

"You're just going to let it get violent out there?" Amelia yelled at Boomer. _'What's up with the shorts and socks?'_

_ "Child predator, numero uno."_

"Sit down Stronghold or it's a detention, I know what I'm doing." Boomer shouted blowing his whistle.

"Oh you do now, huh? Well excuse me for worrying about another person's _well-being. _Maybe you shouldn't be a teacher." He glared at her, err me. "Let me out there. Now," She growled out. He shook his head and sat back in his chair. Warren had hit Lash in the chest and Lash was flying towards the metal death trap in the middle of the floor. I screamed, taking control back over my body. I didn't even realize how I did it, but I was now lying on the floor on top of Lash. Tears were spilling down my cheeks landing on his plastic armor-type-thing he had to wear; he was smiling up at me.

"Female Stronghold, what did I tell you?" Boomer yelled ruining the moment I was having. I let a low growl escape my throat.

"What did you tell me?" I hissed at him, standing up. I must've broken down the wall to get into the arena because there was a giant empty space. "What did you tell me? How dare you! **You sick bastard**! You were going to let him **die**! If it weren't for me you'd have a student's death over your head!" I was completely steaming mad. My hands were balled up into fists, and I was panting heavily. Lash grabbed my forearm, holding me back from ripping out Boomer's throat.

"Calm yourself." He whispered in my ear so only I could hear. "Thank you… for saving me. But don't let anyone know I said that, I have a rep to maintain." I scoffed and started walking towards Warren.

"YOU!" His eyes went wide and he started running. I started to run after him but Speed stopped me.

"We don't need a murder on our hands, Amazon. Please don't be homicidal." He was smooshing my face together in his hands. "We wouldn't be able to live on without you, would we Lash?"

"Right Speed… you're no good for us in jail or dead now are you, Amazon?" I started to calm myself, biting my tongue seemed to be helping a bit. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Right." I whispered, not being able to find the strength to make my voice go any louder.

"What I don't get is, Speed was over there with your cousin and you were worried about me?" I looked up at him and smirked.

"I care about him, but he wasn't the one about to be turned into minced meat." Lash put his arm around me and smirked back.

"I think somebody likes me." He said in a sing-song voice.

"And I think that someone is delusional." I replied scoffing, giving a look to Speed. Speed grinned and shook his head. Thank god, Lash didn't actually know, it felt as though a sudden weight was lifted from my shoulders.

"Ralph told me what happened." Frankie spoke sitting down on my bed, eating a handful of popcorn. "It wasn't you out there."

"I know… it was Amelia." Frankie's eyebrows shot up, and sat the popcorn bowl down on the bed.

"Okay, I'll bite. Who's Amelia?"

"One of my ancestors, Amelia Ashwick. She's the creator of the necklace's daughter. Her brother killed her with the amulet. Now she lives in the necklace."

"So what, she's like… a split personality?"

"Not exactly; her taking control was my fault. I got so angry that I let my barriers down and she took control. We don't know how it happened. But when I saw that Lash was about to die, I took control again."

"You love him." She said it so fast that I barely knew what she said. I looked at her and shook my head.

"Love isn't an emotion; it's a state of mind. I've never felt it and I never will because I don't believe in it."

"Do you love your parents?"

"That's a different kind of love. That's caring, territorial… protective."

"You were protective over Lash; otherwise you wouldn't have saved him."

"Fine, I admit. I **care** for him, I want to protect him. But I don't _love_ him."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." She sighed and gave me a small smile. "So how's everything between you and Rain?"

"Fine." She shook her head. "Okay, not fine. It's horrible, she won't talk to me."

"She'll get over it, and if she doesn't… oh well! You have me and my wonderful- well, you have my brother." I let out a laugh and threw a piece of popcorn into my mouth, then another at Frankie's face. It turned into an all out popcorn battle, the bed, floor, dressers and ceiling fan all were covered in popcorn.

"How did that happen? There wasn't even this much popcorn in the bowl!"

"Who knows? Just be thankful that we didn't eat all of it! Talk about clogged arteries." I started laughing when I noticed she had popcorn amongst her hair. "What?"

"Y-y-you… have, p-p-p-popcorn in your hair!"

"It helps the carrots grow!" We both started cracking up. Ralph walked into the room and we both went completely silent, we exchanged a look and started laughing again.

"I swear I cannot leave you two alone for more than 10 minutes without something like this happening."

"You should really know better by now." I said throwing a piece of popcorn from Frankie's hair at him.

"You two need cages."

"We know." We replied in unison.

* * *

**I had to post this a day early because I'm not going to be home 'til late tomorrow night.**

**But I'm sure you guys don't mind. **

**Hope you liked it :D**

**I'd like to take this time to thank Trickster707 for the reviews. : )**


	13. Heather

"You're going to fail, Lash." Probably not the first time that he's heard that. He rolled his eyes at me and shook his finger in front of my face in a mocking manner.

"Not going to fail, simply going to… cheat." I scoffed and pushed his stool away from me.

"Because cheating will get you somewhere in life. I don't want you and Speed to fail." He started to smirk and ran up to the teacher, almost knocking my stool over in the process. He walked back slowly and slammed his hands down on the desk firmly.

"We switched; you're with me and Speed's with Ralph."

"No! No, no, no, no…" It was a never-ending sea of 'no's.'

'_Come on, it might be fun. I mean he is a cute one._' Amelia's voice hit me and I shut up.

'_Not cute!'_

'_Oh right. Gorgeous.'_

'_Not gorgeous either!'_

'_Whatever you say sweet pea, just don't lie to yourself. Imagine your life living without him.'_

'_Can't do that.'_

'_So imagine life with him! Oh I can see it now! Little stretchy kids in stripes with super strength, bad tempers, reddish brown hair and brown eyes!'_

"No!" Lash looked at me as if I were crazy, I just smiled and looked down at my shoes.

'_Thanks a lot, now I have an image of that in my mind.'_

'_Hun, that was there before I said anything.'_

'_Oh, haha. So funny.'_

'_I'm being serious.'_

'_Wait! I didn't think that either!'_

'_Maybe you're getting visions now.'_

'_As if, I don't need anymore powers.'_

"Are you alright? You're being spacey again." Lash's voice interrupted my… well, **our** thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just having an… internal battle with _myself._ Nothing to be worried about." I paused and sighed. "I'm totally not crazy; did I just say totally? Eww." It now appeared that I'm talking to myself.

'_Talking to yourself is a symptom of craziness.'_

'_Oh shut it, Mother Theresa.'_

'_Not happening peach. You could just ignore me.'_

'_Not possible, too loud.'_

'_Thank you so much!'_

'_You should win an award.'_

'_For what?'_

'_Bugging me to no end.'_

"So about this project?" Lash asked, once again interrupting us.

_'Asshole, can't he wait?'_

'_Be nice, Amelia!'_

"Pick me up at six, there's no way that we're doing this at 'Stronghold residence.'"

"Fine, just know that if I find you stalking me I'll have to return the favor."

"Not going to stalk you."

"But you do admit to being a stalker!"

"No, I didn't num-skull!"

"But you didn't deny it!"

"I'm bringing a tire-iron with me tonight."

"The tire doesn't need fixed."

"It will when I break your face with it; it's not nice of me to let it go like that. Your face though, you might need a plastic surgeon. It won't be pretty, I promise."

"Violent; I like it."

"Creepo."

"Is that some kind of insult?"

"I don't know, you're the expert, so you tell me." The bell rung and everyone was out of the classroom in a flash, literally for Speed.

"We'll pick this up later; I'm not done talking to you."

"See you at Lunch then, Lashie."

"Lashie? Really now? Sure then, Amazonian Princess." I smiled as he walked out of the classroom before me. The smile quickly faded as I saw him stalk off to pick on some freshman with Speed. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to my right to see a girl from my Hero Studies class. She was wearing too much pink and even more perfume. What was her name? Hayden, Hanley? Something like that.

"Hi!" She chirped, tapping her fingers together, she was either anxious or had A.D.D.

"Hello, H-"

"Heather."

"O.k. Hello, Heather."

"How do you know Lash?"

"We're friends."

"_Just _friends… or more than that?"

"Nothing's going on between us."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes I said good; are you stupid or something?"

"Excuse me?" It wasn't a question, seeing as I yelled it, gathering the attention of passing bystanders.

"You're not pretty, you're not skinny and you have not one girly bone in your body."

"Oh hell nah!" She started to look scared. "There's more than looks, I'm not anorexic and who needs to be girlish?"

"Obviously you."

'_Amazon! Let me at her!' _Amelia was just as angry as I was.

"Do you want to drown? Have your esophagus ripped out?"

"As if."

"Go fall in a hole."

"Lash is mine."

"Of he's yours, then go and prove it."

"I will."

"Whore."

My tray slammed on the table, my water bottle rolling off and across towards Ralph. I held my glare across the room as I sat down and glanced at Ralph for a millisecond.

"Oh god!" Oh no, he read me. He had an appalled expression on his face. "Murder is a crime, don't think about it!"

"I'm sorry that I want to bring internal pain to something." I smashed the bottle down after taking a drink.

"She shouldn't be in hero class." I heard the sneering voice form across the room. "She's going to be a villain. Daddy just feels bad for her." Daddy? And what is this, super sonic hearing? Ahh, well.

"Heather Boomer?" I spit my water out and students at tabled near by glanced over.

"'Boomer?' As in Coach 'Boomer', the child predator gym teacher?"

"Yepp, the very one. It's her father. She's nothing to worry about, guess her power?"

"Turning things pink?"

'_Willing me to kill her?' _Amelia didn't like her either.

"She can change her voice to make her sound like someone else."

"And she's in hero! She's useless up close! The only time she'd be of any use is if everything was over the phone!"

"Look at who her father is!"

"Exactly," I sighed and closed my eyes, "She wants Lash."

"Not good."

"I know; she said that he was hers, god, who puts possession over another person?" He gave me a look and I glared. "That goes not count, okay? But she doesn't even talk to him!"

"She used to be obsessed with him, they dated for maybe a week when we were freshman and he was a sophomore, then he broke up with her claiming that she was clingy."

"No surprise there, the whore."

"Calm yourself, Princess."

"Not gonna happen."

'_Let me out! I want to bite her! Is that weird?' _Amelia was starting to turn violent, not like I blamed her; after all she's in my mind. _'Tell the boy to shut up.'_

"Amelia wants you to shut up."

"Okay, got it. I'll shut up… am I bugging her?"

'_Yes, you are bugging me!' _Amelia shouted at him, he not being able to hear her.

"Ralph."

"Okay, I'll be shutting up now."

"Good nerd." Lash and Speed sat down at the table and I gave Ralph a look as if saying- _Shut up, now or I'll kill you, he doesn't need to know._

"So why do you look like you're about to kill someone?" Speed asked while stealing a pudding cup from someone.

"Because she is." Ralph mumbled, to which he was kicked in the shin, courtesy of me.

"Who just kicked me?" Lash asked after yelping.

"I did, sorry man." Speed replied, saving me from multiple questions.

"Lashie!" A voice yelled running over to our table. So that's why he doesn't like the name.

"Oh god, what's she doing here?" Lash whispered to Speed. "Hey Heather." She sat down beside him, glaring at me. Not only did she sit beside him but she squeezed between he and Ralph, knocking Ralph out of his seat. She giggled at him and turned towards Lash once more.

"Clumsy nerd." She whispered to Lash, her only an inch away from him.

"He's **my **nerd, next time you touch him, all of that pretty little hair of yours is going to accidentally fall out." Her eyes went wide. "And you'll have an accident on the stairs, requiring you to get a new nose." She lunged at me, catching me off guard and knocking me off my seat. She stood up and brushed her shirt off.

"That's it!" Amelia broke free once more, stood up and tackled her to the ground. She straddled her and beat her in the face repeatedly, blood spurting everywhere. Well… there goes her first nose job.

'_Don't hold me back!' _Amelia thought angrily, not at me but in general.

'_Trust me, I wont.' _I replied, growling when I saw Lash attempting to pull me… err… Amelia off of Heather. Oh no, Amelia just elbowed him in the face, thank god he flexes or his nose would've been broken.

* * *

**Sorry that it's a day late.**

**I had homework last night and I wasn't feel very well. I was up til 1 am doing homework!**

**I swear, 11th grade really tuckers you out.**

**Hehe, But I hope you like it. :D**

**Please review.  
**


	14. Big Surprise

_Third _detention I've had so far. And it's only one and a half months into school. Great. Isn't life grand? No… I don't think so either. My story isn't even half way over, not even close**. Heather may seem like a threat, right? Well she's not, compared to what I've had to deal with. Let's get on with this moment in time shall we?

Heather was sitting three seats away from me in the pure white detention room. I got a week of detention while she got a day, no where near fair, although it's worth it seeing as she'll need a new nose. I smirked at the thought of her begging her _daddy _for a new nose. She scoffed and flipped her platinum blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"What are you smirking at, loser?" She popped her bubble gum, making my eye twitch.

"You're the one with the disfigured nose… and I'm the loser here. Huh, is that how you're simple little mind works?" She had the nurse put a bandage over her nose so no one would be able to see the damage.

"You should be happy that daddy isn't pressing charges. The only reason he isn't is because he's afraid of your grandma." She started to smirk. "What damage could the old hag do anyway?" A bright flash appeared in the room as the door opened.

"Oh _she_ could do a lot." My grandmother was always one to show up at the perfect times. Heather started to shiver in fear and got up walking to the back of the room.

"What are you doing here? Villains aren't allowed on school grounds." Grams only smirked and walked even further into the room.

"Powers and I go way back. Princess, I had a talk with you're principal. She didn't find the different disciplines fair, seeing as she watched the video tape of what happened," she glared at Heather, "instead of following the word of one delusional teenage girl. So your detention has been shortened to three days and you my dear," she hissed towards her, "your detention has been elongated to three days."

"Thanks grams. So are you my ride home?" I asked while pulling my hair back into a pony tail, oh how I've missed being able to do that. Some things aren't possible with short hair.

"Yes, I am. We're going to have a talk with Steve and Josie about your living arrangements." She started walking out the door, with me following a few steps behind. "So you've met Amelia?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I spoke looking down. She sighed and attempted to smile.

"I thought it was a myth… until I watched the video. Your necklace lit up and you turned from a look of anger to pure hatred. All that angst, it couldn't have been you. That's when I knew it was her."

'_Tell her I say thank you.'_

"Amelia wants to thank you, why?" I gave her a look of pure confusion. She gave me a sincere look and looked me in the eyes.

"Amelia would've never been able to come out if I'd never have given you the necklace. The only reason this was possible was because you share her exact DNA, you're her replica, her twin of some sorts. Well, not her twin because he was evil. But you get the point right?"

"By you giving me this necklace, even without the knowledge of her living forever inside of it, I'm her answer to the outside world."

"Pretty much. But she shouldn't be able to take control. I believe that's your doing."

"It's not a big deal, oddly enough. She's not doing much harm."

_At Home_

The minute I walked into the door Aunt Josie started yelling, saying that I was setting a bad example for Will and I'm putting myself on the wrong track for life. Yaddah, yaddah. Blah. Blah. Freaking Blah. Grams walked in behind me, smirking as she saw Josie falter a bit.

"What are you doing here Tabitha?" She spat venomously, glaring at her. Did I ever mention that she and grams hate each other? Yeah, they do. Grams killed her father years ago.

"I'm here concerning _my _flesh and blood, _my _granddaughter." Ahh grams, subtle she is not.

"What might those concerns be? She's alive, breathing, fed, no where near deprived. Her grades are up to standard."

"Exactly. So why is it that you yell at her for getting into trouble? You knew the consequences of her living here. You knew that she would get into trouble. Yet you yell at her for setting a bad example for your son."

"Because she shouldn't be getting into trouble."

"Is she your child?"  
"No, she's not."

"But Will is, so how about you stop worrying about a child that is not yours and worry more about your _own_ son."

"She is my responsibility while she is living here."

"Not anymore."

"What?"

'_Did I ever mention that I love grams? Because I do, peach. Subtle she is not, but blunt she is.'_

"You heard me Josie. She's no longer _your _responsibility. She is in no way related to you, only your husband. I talked it over with my daughter, her mother, and she's agreed that Amazon will no longer be living here."

"She surely won't be living with you."

"Actually, she won't. She'll be living with someone who will actually care for her and not yell at her for simple things. My son and her uncle. The person she should've been living with in the first place."

"Kendall." Josie sighed, running her fingers through her hair in frustration. It's not that she didn't like Uncle K, because she did approve of him, but because she wasn't being the best parental figure at this moment in time.

"Yes, Kendall."

"I truly appreciate your attempts at taking care of her, but she'll be leaving tonight."

"What about Rain?"

"What about her?"

"Where will she go? Is she staying or leaving?"

"I'm not too sure. You'll have to ask the child's parents. But quite frankly my dear, I don't give a damn."**

With that, I walked up the stairs and into the bedroom that I once occupied. This was all a surprise to me; I hadn't the slightest clue that she would do this. But it was completely okay with me. Maybe some time away from them would do me good, and spending more time with Uncle K is always a good thing. He's more like an older and cooler brother instead of an uncle.

"Where are you going?" Rain asked as I took my suitcase out from under my bed.

"I'm leaving." I replied. Simple and too the point, I guess I'm like grams in some ways.

"Where to?"

"I'm moving in with Uncle K. Grams doesn't like how Josie is treating me."

"Seriously? You kind of deserve it. Ever since you starting hanging out with Lash you've gotten into trouble."

"Will and Warren were the first detention, I was saving Lash's life the second one, and that bimbo was the third. Plus I don't see how it's any of your business anyhow. You don't even talk to me anymore. This is the first time in the last three weeks that you've said more than two words to me."

"I had it at four week."

"Because that's so much better."

"Drop your attitude; I've known you your whole life. You're willing to drop our friendship over one guy." My suitcase was now packed and I was infuriated.

"You're the one who's not acting like herself. I can't help it that ever since we moved here you've turned into a complete and total bitch." Did I really just say that? Oh my gosh, I think I did. "Now if you don't mind, I'm leaving." She looked awestruck as I left the bedroom, feeling like a new person.

'_She deserved it. Don't feel bad.'_

'_Trust me; I'm no where near feeling bad.'_

_

* * *

_

**Hint-Hint, wink wink. That should give you something to expect with the number of chapters I have left. Hope you figure it out. If you did, write me a review taking a guess. ;D**

**I had to put this quote in here. I love that line from **_**Gone with the Wind.**_

**Please review this chapter letting me know what you think. :D**

**A special thanks to both Shannon012495 and Trickster707 for the reviews. :D**


	15. Leighton Meester said Your Love's A Drug

"Are you absolutely sure that you're okay with me living here from now on?" Uncle K shook his head and smirked at me. He let out a laugh and hugged me with one arm.

"I insisted on you being here. I'm not going to let you live with Tabby and life at the Stronghold's seemed to be complicated and frustrating for you." He grinned and walked me down the narrow hallway towards the second bedroom of the condo, the first being his own. "Your wonderful home for the time being." He opened the bedroom door and I gawked at the sight of the room. The wallpaper was Victorian style with a red base and black print, there was yellow and orange paint splatter thrown across the room and the ceiling was painted a bright red. I absolutely loved it. The bed matched the wallpaper, minus the paint splatter, with tan cashmere sheets. Band posters covered the walls above the bed. The posters were of bands like Cash Cash, Rise Against, The White Tie Affair, Anti-Flag, Framing Hanley, Hey Monday and similar genres. It appeared that he got my taste in music perfectly. I glared at the Justin Bieber poster pinned right above the headboard.

"Bieber?" I asked, glancing towards him and than back at the poster. "Seriously now… you think I like Bieber? I'm not against him, but his lyrics are so… redundant, repetitive… shall I go on?"

"It was a welcoming joke, my dear." I rolled my eyes and pounced onto the bed, bouncing as I fell back.

"I'm just glad that you didn't put up something to do with polka music." He smirked and put the suitcase in the corner by the doorway. He shut the door and I sighed as I saw a poster of men in lederhosen with polka instruments. "Great. A group of pedo's in my room, watching me while I sleep. I'm so enthused." He let out a laugh at my comment and reopened the door, two seconds from stepping out of the room. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Letting me stay here." He grinned and shook his head.

"It was nothing Princess." He left the room and I smiled, closing my eyes as I did so. I squealed and kicked the mattress happily as I thought about having a room to myself. I whispered a 'yay' to myself and let my head sink into the pillow. I had a new place to live, new bedroom, new surroundings, new… I can't even think of anything else because I'm so excited.

'_Your uncle is a good man, Amazon.' _Amelia's voice rung through my ears as I sat up and looked at the Bieber poster once more.

'_I know he is, that's what I love about him.' _I thought back as I pulled the pins out and rolled the poster up, hiding it in the back of the closet. I pulled out my poster of Liam Hemsworth and put it in that poster's place. What can I say- I have a thing for the Australian hottie. I walked over to the polka music poster and took it down also, replacing this one with a poster of Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Red Mist. I love his humor and he was great in Kick-Ass, plus… who **doesn't **love _the one and only _Mclovin. I walked back over to the bed and sat down on the side, allowing my feet to hang. I saw my reflection in the mirror and noticed Amelia's smirk.

'_Mclovin, eh?'_

'_Yes, I actually plan on marrying him one day.'_

'_Seriously?'_

'_It's one of my main goals in life.' _We both starting giggling at the thought. _'He's funny, plus he's not __**bad **__looking.'_

'_No, not really. But he has the nerd look.'_

'_And there's absolutely nothing wrong with that.'_

'_Whatever you say… whatever you say.'_

'_Well I'm going to bed.' _I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out a random pair of pajamas, a black tank top and pair of pink stripped boxer shorts. I changed and flicked the light switch down, yawning as I did so, and climbed into the bed.

'_Good-night, Amazon.'_ I rolled over onto my right side and slid my feet against the cashmere.

"G-night." I mumbled out loud, it being barely audible as I allowed the sleep to consume me.

* * *

"_You're all I-I-I need,_

_Your love's a drug,_

_Can't get enough,_

_Your love's a drug._

_And I-I-I can't sleep,_

_Can't get enough,_

_Your love's a drug,_

_Your love's a drug."_

It was officially one of the weirdest mornings ever. I glanced at the electric alarm clock sitting on top of the night stand, smiling at the sight of the holographic numbers on the wall; it was 9:20 in the morning. I walked out of my bedroom and ran down the steps to see where the music was coming from. Uncle K was in a suit, making chocolate chip pancakes, and singing along to 'Your love's a drug' by Leighton Meester.

"Am I going to be woken up like this a lot?" He jumped and turned around with a creepy grin on his face.

"Morning, Amazon!" He turned back around to the pancakes.

'_I think you should run away as fast as you can.'_

"I had no idea that you were such a morning person, it's kind of scary how happy you are." I did a double take at the suit and one of my eyebrows rose. "Why are you all dressed up?"

"It may be Saturday but I do have some work to attend to; for example, talking to Principal Powers about your new living arrangements. So I will be leaving you in about ten minutes and I should be gone until," he sucked in a breath looking at the clock, contemplating on what time he would be back, "around noon. So be a good niece and clean up if you have any crazy parties."

"Because I would honestly throw a party in the morning. We're not all morning people like you, Uncle K." I instantly thought of Lash, he would definitely do something like that, he seemed the type. Shit. Lash! I completely forgot about our project last night because of the detention. Wait, I don't even have his number. He'll have to get it from Ralph and get a hold of me. I sat down at the table in the kitchen and ate the pancakes hurriedly, trying to speed things up so I could go get a shower.

"I'll see you later, kiddo." He started walking out the door then paused and looked back at me, as if he had just remembered something. "Do you want any Chinese food? I can pick some up if you want."

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem." I ran up the stairs, tripping over the top step, but gaining my balance and running into the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and just as I was pulling down my boxers, the doorbell rang. I didn't feel like putting my clothes back on, since I was already striped down to my underwear. So I put a towel around myself and walked down to the steps slowly.

"Who is it?" I yelled out so I didn't have to open the door. No answer. I walked closer and noticed that Uncle K didn't have a peep hole. I was going to have to open the door. I opened the door and stuck my head out, holding my towel up with the other hand. I could feel my eyes go wide as I saw who was standing there.

"Aren't you going to let me in, Amazonian Princess?" He was leaning against the wall and I shook my head, not being able to find the words. He pushed his way in through the door and smirked at the sight of the towel.

"Can you wait down here while I get my shower?" I asked, barely above a whisper.

"Sure thing, but are you sure you don't-"

"No, I don't want any company."

"Fine then; I'll just stay down here and watch TV."

'_Why aren't you going to let him join you? Look at the boy!'_

'_S' not going to happen, Amelia. I don't care how much you wanted to see his nudity.'_

Once my shower was done, I put the towel back around myself and ran into my bedroom, wet hair dripping down my shoulders. I shut the door and sighed, then screamed when I saw Lash laying my on bed. I opened the door back up and gave him the notion to get out. He smirked, stood up and walked out slowly. I put on an oversized band shirt and a thick pair of sweatpants. I didn't bother with my hair, just pulled it back in a pony tail.

I opened the bedroom door to see him leaning against the door frame. I rolled my eyes and pushed him in front of me, ushering him to the steps.

"So why are you here?"

"The project, but of course; so let's get this party started."

"You screwed me over by making yourself my partner, you know that right?"

"But of course."

"Wait… how did you know that I would be here?"

"Last night you had a detention, so of course I wasn't going to come over. Then I was talking to Speed last night, he told me that Will was talking to Gwen about how you aren't living there anymore."

"Absolutely great."

"I like it better here."

"Me too." I grinned and looked around the room. "It feels exactly like home, unlike _that _place."

* * *

**Special thanks to SailorBoo, Trickster707, and Shannon012495. Thanks for the reviews!**

**&& An extremely special thanks to RandomRiter. Your review made my day and gave me confidence with my writing abilities. Thank you so much! :D**

**Keep the reviews coming. : )  
**


	16. Insults lead to Kisses

I gawked at Lash and shook my head at him. "Did you seriously just ask me what the project was about?" He nodded and I felt a growl in the back of my throat. "You were in the class when he was talking about it!"

"That doesn't mean I was paying attention." He leaned back on the couch and smirked.

"Douche bag." I muttered, looking down at the papers strewn across the coffee table. He sat up straight and stared at the back of my neck. "What?"

"Did you just call me a douche bag?" He asked leaning forward to look me in the eye.

"Why does it matter?"

"Take. It. Back."

"Give me one good reason why I should." He jumped on top of me and started tickling my sides. My laughter sounding more like a squeal than anything else. The_ squealing _encouraged him even more as his laughter got louder and he tickled faster.

"Take it back and I'll stop."

"N-n-n," I paused to let out a shriek. "Never!" It was starting to hurt my sides from laughing so hard.

'_It appears that he likes to be the dominant one.'_

'_Amelia!'_

'_What? I'm just stating the obvious.'_

"F-fine! I take it back!" I yelled out, it was muffled and faster than normal. I started breathing heavy, trying to calm the pain in my ribs. Lash had finally stopped and was leaning over me; he was close enough that his hair was touching my cheek. Normally, if we were in this position I would be blushing, but I had a feeling that my face was already red from lack of air. He started to lean in closer, to where his lips were about to touch mine, and I close my eyes. I could smell the scent of his mint toothpaste, I was completely freaking out on the inside, when the door bell rang; the. Freaking. Doorbell. Rang! I could hear Lash let out a frustrated sigh as he pushed himself off of me and helped me up. Disappointment was probably radiating off of me.

'_Damn it! Who just ruined your chance at getting that sexy beast! Let me kick their ass!'_

'_Did you just call Lash a sexy beast?'_

'_Yes, yes I did.'_

"Who could that be?" I asked walking over towards the door. When I opened it, the shock was apparently still evident.

"Was I… uh… interrupting something?" Ralph asked, he looked into my eyes and he looked surprised. "I can come back later, if you'd like?" I noticed that he had a bag with him; he obviously came for a reason.

"No, come on in." Lash groaned when he heard this. "What's in the bag?"

"Oh, well Frankie wanted me to bring you something. She sent me out last night to buy some things then she decorated it this morning." He pulled out a clear box with a round cake in it. "It's a house warming gift."

"Thank you so much." I pulled him into a bear hug and pulled back looking at the cake.

"It was Frankie's idea."

"But you bought it, with your money." I saw what he meant about Frankie decorating it. There were gummy sharks placed on it randomly. It wasn't that big of a cake, you could probably get about eight regular sized pieces out of it, but it still meant something to me.

"You're welcome. Oh, also… We know how much you don't like chocolate so we made sure to get you vanilla cake with vanilla butter cream icing." I hugged him again, squealing in delight.

"You don't like chocolate?" Lash asked from behind me.

"Yeah, the smell of it disgusts me. When someone eats chocolate then breathes on you, it's completely gross. Plus it's either too bitter or too sweet, I like neither."

"So you never eat it?"

"Now that I didn't say. I'll eat it when it's a Snickers or Reese's Cup, as long as it has something like caramel or nougat with it. It's pretty much solid chocolate that I dislike."

"Ahh, I get it now."

"So do you want a piece?" I asked both he and Ralph, while removing the lid and taking out a butter knife. It's not necessary to have a sharp knife to cut a cake, especially when you have super strength behind it.

"Sure." They replied in unison.

"So why isn't Frankie here?" I put a piece on a plate for Ralph and handed it to him.

"She has therapy with dad today." Oh yeah, neglected to mention that Ralph and Frankie's dad is a superhero therapist. He helps with supers whose powers have went awry on them and permanently caused them to be afraid of their power. He can neutralize a person's powers when he's around them, which I think is pretty cool.

"Is it she getting any better?"

"Not really, she's afraid that she's going to hurt someone." I placed Lash's piece on his plate and handed it to him before getting my own.

"I remember you're sister, she's the one that had the mini-Mohawk right?" Ralph let out a laugh and nodded. "She's pretty cool."

"We know." Ralph and I replied in unison. "She reminds us every time I'm over." I added as I sat down.

"So what was I interrupting?" Ralph only knew that it had something to do with Lash, not exactly what it was.

"We were going at it." Lash replied calmly as Ralph starting choking on his piece of cake and I spit out mine.

"Is he being serious?"

"No!" I shouted, a little too loudly. I heard Ralph mumbled the word _'fornicator'._ "Did you just call me a fornicator!"

"Fine, I take it back!" Ralph said hurriedly with wide eyes.

"Whoa, déjà vu. Just without the tickling."

"Tickling?"

"Forget about it!" I added, trying my hardest to not think about it. "I'll explain later." I whispered to Ralph as he took a bite of his cake.

"I have to go now anyway. So you two get back to whatever it was that you were doing." Ralph raised his eyebrow while smirking. He walked to the door backwards, tripping over the rug but catching his balance again before he left. I blinked, being a bit confused, but then shook my head and looked at Lash. I attempted a smile but it didn't exactly work, seeing as I was still a bit disappointed.

"Want to get back to starting the project?" I asked, sitting the plastic top back on the cake and sitting it on the counter. I stood against the counter with my arms bent back, hands placed on the counter-top. Lash let out a laugh and shook his head.

"I guess we could try to _start _it. But I don't know how well that would work."

"Meaning?"

"You and I both know that I'm not going to try."

"I can make you."

"Really? Do explain how."

"Totally kick-ass chick with super strength." I replied pointing towards myself then pointed at him. "Rubber-band boy."

"You're going to regret that."

"I am now, huh?"

"Exactly. But how about we skip the tickling this time?" One of my eyebrows shot up as he stood up and stretched his arms out so they would wrap around me. He walked up towards me and his lips crashed down onto mine. I ran my hands through his hair and kissed back. Honestly, I was in complete bliss. Our lips fit each other perfectly, but as they say, every good thing must come to an end. The phone started ringing.

"Damn it!" Lash yelled putting his forehead to mine. He rubbed his thumb against my cheek. "Don't answer it."

'_I agree with the sexy beast.'_

"I have to. What if it's my uncle?"

"Fine." He let go and I walked over to the phone, picking it up. "Hello?"

"Amazon!" It was Frankie.

"Hey, Frankenstein!" I could hear her snicker.

"I heard that you liked my gift."

"Sure did, thank you by the way."

"You're welcome. So is Lash still there?"

"Yes."

"Am I going to get details later?"

"Yes you will."

"Then I'll let you get back to your man."

"Bye, Frankie."

"Good-bye!"

"That was the shortest phone conversation I've ever had." Lash let out a laugh and pulled me back over to him. He lifted my chin and kissed me again, I allowed my eyelids to flutter shut as I gripped the front of his shirt so I wouldn't fall. The project is never going to get finished, that's for damn sure.

* * *

**I was so ecstatic about this chapter that I posted it TWO days early! :D**

**I would like to thank Trickster707 for all of her reviews : ) and RandomRiter for hers. Thank you guys a bunch! :D**

**I know what you're all probably thinking about this chapter. "Oh my gosh! They kissed! Squee!" But probably not the 'squee' part, that's just what I would add :D**

**Haha. I was so excited while I was making this chapter, I actually giggled while I was making it.**

**But please review giving me your opinion on it. : )  
**


	17. Text Messaging

I sat on the futon in my bedroom, phone held against my ear, eating left over Chinese food out of the container. Frankie was on the other line and for the past ten minutes we've been talking about Lash. It has been three hours since my uncle came home and Lash left, and as predicted… the project wasn't even started.

"So he kissed you?" She asked; I could hear her smirking into the phone.

"Don't smirk at me in that tone of voice!" I started giggling and ate a piece of coconut shrimp. "But yes, he did."

She put on a talk-show host voice. "So Amazon, now that you've kissed the man of your dreams," I could imagine a toothy white smile, "how do you feel?"

"Well Jerry, I feel great, like a whole new person!" We both started laughing and I ate some more shrimp.

"So are you guys going to go on a date soon or what?"

"Hah, 'or what'… he didn't say anything to me about dating or being in a relationship."

"You need to find out then! Call the boy up!"

"I don't have his number, plus that would be extremely awkward."

"Then let me do it! Do you know his parents' names?"

"No, I actually don't." That's something that I believe I should know; I don't know his their names let alone his last name, and even worse… is Lash even his real name? If I have any future with him, these are the necessary things to know. "Hey… uh… is Lash his real name?"

"I don't know. I think it might be."

"Do you know anything about his parents?"

"His dad is MIA; his mom got remarried when he was younger. His step-dad is a super-strength wannabe. People think that Lash got his power from his dad because his mom has the power of intelligence."

"You know all that, but you don't know their names?"

"Ralph's sources are limited." I took a sip of my sierra mist, taking an ice-cube out of the glass to chew on.

"I wonder if he's one of those people who close themselves up when asked about family, and that's why he's a bully."

"I know for sure that he doesn't like his step-dad, but his mom, who knows about that."

"Does he have any siblings?"

"It's possible that he has a sister."

"Younger?"

"I think so."

"Well, I believe we've had enough of this Lash talk. So I'm going to hang up now and finish my food." Crunch. I bit down on the piece of ice, allowing it to break into multiple pieces.

"Alright, and Amazon…"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck." With that she hung up; she knew exactly what I was going to do before I did it. I hit end and walked over to the bed, taking my cell phone out from under the blanket. I looked for Ralph's number and hit 'New Text Message.'

'_What is Speed's number?'_ I hit send and took my phone with me as I sat back down and continued eating. Around fifteen minutes later I heard the guitar from about four minutes into the song Bohemian Rhapsody, signaling that I had a new message from Ralph. The message contained Speed's number. I sent a text to Speed next. _'Tell me everything you know about Lash.'_

'_He's his best friend, he'll know things. But how do you know that he'll tell you?'_

'_Oh hush Amelia, if he doesn't tell me then I'll find out from Lash himself.' _

I sat waiting for a reply, contemplating on whom Lash's parents could be. I don't know of many superheroes around here, but back home I knew almost all of their real identities. Most children of supers and superheroes themselves know my name, know who my family is and know exactly what I'm capable of. I propped my feet up on the couch and sighed. I'm always going to be stuck with the reputation I have, well… as long as my name is Stronghold. Or when I get my new identity. I haven't even thought about that, what would my name even be? Maybe I could use my grandmother's last name. Jinx, what could I combine with that? Wait! I got it, I could be-

My phone's ring tone went off, interrupting my long 'mind rant.' I'm surprised that Amelia hadn't anything to say about my rant. Oh well. I checked the message and saw that it was from Speed.

'_I'd prefer he tell you himself. I gave him your number, so expect a call in a few minutes.'_

Amelia was right. Damn it. I should've learned by now to do things directly. Like said, the ring tone went off once more, this time an unfamiliar number. I opened the message and giggled as I read it.

'_Oh Amazon, Amazon… wherefore art thou Amazon?' _I hit reply and started to text at a rate inhumanly possibly.

'_Wow, the boy knows Shakespeare, I have to give you some credit for that. But you neglect to remember that was Juliet's line for Romeo. But ahh well, let's go with it. Can you take a guess at what line is my favorite?'_

'_Do not swear at all; or if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee.'_

'_Oh you're good.' _How could he have ever figured that out on his own, unless… Ralph! Curse me for ever revealing my love of Shakespeare to that boy!

'_I know.'_

'_But Romeo & Juliet 'tis not my favorite play. For Juliet was quite the harlot.'_

'_Harlot…?'_

'_It means whore, you dunce.'_

'_Keep calling me a dunce and watch what will happen.'_

'_You realize that you're no where near me, right?'_

'_That doesn't mean I can't come over later and get you for it.'_

'_Uh huh, sure.'_

'_So if that's not your favorite play, then what is?' _So Ralph tells him my favorite line from Romeo & Juliet, but doesn't tell him my favorite play.

'_A Midsummer Night's Dream.'_

'_The one where everyone falls in love with the wrong person?'_

'_The very one.'_

'_I personally like the one where the guy gets one of his men to hold the sword while he runs into it.'_

'_Julius Caesar.'_

'_That's the one.' _I paused, not knowing what to say next. I thought about it, long and hard and decided to go to the one person whose opinion I hear twenty-four/seven.

'_Ask him on a date.' _I heard Amelia reply then a pop from a bubble.

'_Are you chewing gum?'_

'_Why yes, yes I am.'_

'_How?'_

'_Don't question me young lady! Now ask the damn boy on a date!' _I sighed and against my better judgment, hit reply.

'_Do you want to go out tonight? On a date… maybe.'_ Those few seconds waiting for a reply were the longest seconds I've ever had to endure. I winced as I heard the ring tone and close my eyes, hitting open without looking. I peeked one eye open and glanced at the reply, grinning from ear to ear.

'_Absolutely, Princess. I was wondering when you were going to ask, I mean you practically jumped me earlier. I'll pick you up at 7.' _I started to giggle uncontrollably and before I could even think about what was happening, I started squealing and kicking the futon, resulting in me falling off of the futon. I blew at the piece of hair that fell over my eyes.

'_See you then.' _I could feel Amelia grinning, making me even giddier.

'_I told you.' Another pop of bubble gum._

'_Where the hell did you get the bubble gum!'_

_

* * *

_**Review Thanks to: Trickster707, Random Riter and SailorBoo(Which, btw, about not sending a review for chap. 15- it's all good. I'm just happy that you have reviewed :D).**

**I just noticed that I might be a little OOC, but I'll try to change that in chapters soon to come. Just think, I have three chapters left than the finale. : (**

**Also, even though I have four left for Amazon. There shall be a sequel. I have already decided upon it. :D**

**Thanks ever so much:**

**-Cwarnic93 :D  
**


	18. Author Update

**I wanted to elaborate on some things.**

**I reread the first few chapters in my story, and completely forgot some things.**

**Lash lied about Lash being his real name. (In chapter five)**

**Ralph and Frankie's father was killed by someone with super strength (as stated in chapter six), but their therapist father is actually their step-dad. They just refer to him as their dad.**

**The bar in chapter seven is a bit off, it should go under **_**"Sorry, sir- right… sorry, again," **_**instead of above it.**

**So please excuse my forgetfulness. : )**

**-Carissa**


	19. Girlfriend

I pressed the lever on the curling iron, allowing my long red curl to release from the mechanism. My hair was now barely touching my shoulders, seeing as I had curls through my hair. The only reason I have my hair curled is because my better half, yeah right, thinks that I should. Darn you, Amelia. I had on two different shades of purple eye shadow with black eyeliner on the top lids and bronze lipstick. When putting on foundation I realized that my naturally pale body was now a little tan, which isn't necessarily a bad thing, as long as I don't become so tan that I start to look like leather. I turned the iron off and stood up walking towards the closet. It was now 6:45; I had fifteen more minutes to get ready. I dropped my towel and pulled on some light skinny jeans, a white over-sized T-shirt and slid on my pair of closed-toe red pumps.

'_Did you ever wonder about your future, Amazon?'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_Lash is a bully, he'll end up being a villain… do you want that?'_

'_Honestly, I don't even care. Warren's parents are a hero and villain and they worked out.'_

'_Baron Battle is also in jail.'_

'_You make a good point, but I don't think Lash would give me an either/or decision.'_

I pulled the charger out of my cell phone and slid the phone into my back pocket, having my front pocket filled with cash and my credit card, which my parents know nothing about. Thank you, Grams. I ran out of the room the minute I heard the doorbell ring. I pushed past my uncle and answered the door, smiling when I saw Lash.

"You're going to bring her back by ten. I saw it already, if you disappoint me, you're getting a detention." I gave my uncle a look before hugging him and leaving the house. I could basically feel my jaw drop and the drool start to spill out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I basically shouted pushing past him, running over to the car.

"Tell you what, exactly?" I stared at him, not being able to glare.

"That you have the most **beast **car on this planet! I've always wanted one, so bad!" I ran my hand along the outside of his black Camaro. It wasn't the newer version and it wasn't the old, it was somewhere in-between the two of them. I could either a) take the keys and steal the car, leaving the boy behind; I could always hide it with grams. Or b) continue on with the date, in hopes of one day marrying him and borrowing the car when I want. I looked over at Lash, staring him up and down, and made my decision. Plan b it is.

"Do you want to go out or just stand here and stare at my car?"

"Truthfully, I want to stare at your car. But seeing it on the inside would be so much better."

"Then let us go!" He unlocked the doors and I sat in the passenger seat as fast as I could, not giving him enough time to open the door for me. I inhaled, taking in the scent of the car.

"I think I'm in love… with your car." He let out a laugh and put the keys in ignition. "So where are we going?"

"Somewhere I think you'll like."

* * *

"You brought me here?" I asked, staring at the sight of the shopping mall. "You think that I'd like the mall?"

"We're not going on a shopping spree, I wouldn't put myself through that… plus I don't think you're that _type_. So I brought you here for something else, that… you have to figure out for yourself."

"So if I'm not that _type_, what is my type?" He stared at me and smirked. This should be good.

"Indescribable."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"It was meant to be taken as one."

'_Marry him now or I will.'_

'_Hush, Amelia.'_

'_I'm already planning out your kids names; it's too late to turn back now.' _I internally rolled my eyes, so Lash wouldn't think I was doing it at him. We walked in through the revolving door, which took my a few minutes to get out of, damn my bad timing.

"This way." He grabbed my hand and walked me towards the escalators. I just love that word- Ehh-scahh-late-ores. After reaching the second floor he pulled me to a group of restaurants, not exactly a foot court, seeing as they were all sit down. He stopped in front of Applebee's, I gawked at him.

"How did you…?"

"Frankie told me that you love ribs and you hate places that cost too much. So I asked about Applebee's, seeing that it's somewhere in the middle, and she said that you love it."

'_Thank you, Frankie.'_

'_What do you think of Lash Jr. and Amelia?'_

'_Amelia!'_

'_Fine, fine. Don't name her after me.' _Amelia fake sniffled and I could feel myself smile. We were definitely related.

"Thanks for going over things with her first."

"You're welcome." We sat down at a booth, since I hate tables, and waited patiently for the waitress.

"What's your real name?"

"Lash."

"I'm being serious, if we're going to start something between us, I need to have your real name."

"I don't like my real name."

"And you think I like being named Amazon?" I sighed and shook my head. "Just tell me."

"Fine, it's Jake."

"You look more like a Jake instead of a Lash." I could hear him mumble something but I let it go.

"What would you two like to drink?" the waitress asked, who appeared to be in her late thirties, possible early forties. She handed us menus before taking out the pad and pen.

"Coke." We both replied in unison. She smiled at us and walked away.

"So you know a lot about me, yet I know basically nothing about you. Tell me more, _Jake._"

"My parents split when I was barely four, but according to the family albums my dad did care about me. My step-dad is a douche, but I stay at the house for two reasons, my mom and Joey." He saw my questioning look and continued. "Joey is my little brother, younger by five years. Mom found out she was pregnant a little after dad left us. She figured that she couldn't handle two kids on her own, so she got remarried. _Harvey _is the most horrible person on this planet. He treats me lower than dirt; I hate dealing with him when I get home. That's why I'm always with Speed on the weekends."

"What's your mom's name?"

"Elizabeth Silver, all I know about my dad is that his name is William."

"I've heard of her, she works with the F.B.I, right?"

"Yeah, she has the power of intelligence. So the cases are a breeze for her. That's how she met Harvey. I still can't believe they let the idiot carry around a gun, he's threatened me with it before."

"I would have killed him."

"I was only thirteen when it happened." The waitress came back with our drinks and asked us if we were ready, Lash got the steak and I got the riblets.

"Does your mom know about this?"

"She didn't believe me."

"So if your mom's last name is Silver, and she was remarried; what's your and Joey's last name?"

"Rooney."

"I can understand why you go by Lash."

"The only person who knows about all of this, aside from my family, is Speed."

"Well he is your best friend."

"Before you ask, Joey has my mom's power."

"That must be fun."

"The kid is a genius; he can finish his homework in less than two minutes." He paused and looked at me sincerely. "I want you to meet him and my mom."

"I would love to." He smiled at me and I tucked a curl behind my ear.

"How about tonight?"

"As long as I get to sit in your car again." The waitress came back with our food. We continued to talk about random things, find out more about each other; learning things like, he cried when he was ten and had to flush his fish, and when I first used my weather powers, I made it snow for four days just to get out of school.

* * *

"How do you keep getting these words?" Lash asked, while I laughed loudly as Joey put the word catastrophic on the Scrabble board. Joey was sitting beside me and Lash was beside his mom. We were on teams and it was a tie. The board was filled with words that it would take a dictionary to understand. Joey is around twelve and looks similar to Lash, but has glasses and instead of a smirk, he showed a toothy smile. Elizabeth is beautiful, Lash and Joey got their brown hair from her, and she has bright blue eyes. She's a little taller than me, maybe by two inches, but still shorter than Lash. I heard the sound of the front door opening and then shutting. Lash gave me a look signaling that it would be Harvey.

"Elizabeth, where are you?" His voice was deep and from the sound of it, he was a bit cocky.

"In the living room, dear." She replied standing up and pushing the wrinkles down on her blouse. She met him when he walked into the room and pecked his lips. Harvey has dark blonde hair, a medium sized build and dark green eyes.

"Who's this?" He asked directing towards me, glancing from me to Lash and back to Elizabeth.

"This is Amazon; she's a friend of Jake's."

"Girlfriend." Lash corrected, my head snapped towards him and I grinned. "She's my girlfriend, mom."

"But this is the first time we've met her, one date doesn't make her your girlfriend. Your rushing into things." Harvey added in, I glared at him.

"We've known each other for a few months; I don't think we're exactly rushing anything." Lash replied as we stood up.

"I like her, if I were a few years older and she wasn't Lash's girlfriend, I'd marry her." Joey said hugging my middle. I smiled down at him and hugged back.

"Joseph, how many times have I told you, don't call him Lash. His name isn't Lash." Harvey was making me want to break his nose. "Does this _girl _have any powers?" I let out a growl in the back of my throat.

"This **woman **has the power of super strength." I glared at him and took Lash's hand, intertwining our fingers. "I think it's time I go home, Lash. It was nice meeting you, Elizabeth. Joey," I pecked his cheek and ruffled his hair. "Be good." When we got to the car I let out another growl. "I can understand why you hate him."

"Speed feels the same exact way."

"So I'm your girlfriend now, huh?" He started up the car and looked at me.

"If you want to be."

"I want to be." He leaned over the seat and pecked my cheek. I shook my head at him. "You missed." I grabbed both sides of his face and smashed my lips against his.

'_Start picking out the names now, sweetheart.'_

_

* * *

_**Once again, so excited I updated early. :D**

**Wayy early. :)**

**Haha. I hope you liked it.**

**Thanks to: SailorBoo and Trickster707.  
**


	20. Nothing is Right With the World

The metal pole snapped in half as I bent it; only moments ago, said pole had collided with the side of my face. The feeling of fresh blood running down my face, coming from the newly made slice across my cheek. My vision started to blur as tears filled up in my eyes and ran over, stinging the cut as they met raw skin. Coach Boomer sat in his chair watching over the arena, not caring that we were taking things out of hand. I threw the pole against the wall; shattering the glass and making it rain down in the stands. Penny's clones stood in front of me, each one of them with a smirk plastered on their faces. I could hear my grams' words playing through my head.

"_When in a position that looks like your about to die, show no fear. It's not about what your powers are; it's about your attitude."_

I straightened my back out and smirked at the original Penny. Grams was never wrong, I learned that over the years. But the pain in my side was telling me otherwise, if someone didn't step in… my life could possibly be over. Our partners left the arena ten minutes ago, seeing that this was a fight that had nothing to do with gym class. Penny saw me wince and took that as an opportunity. Penny turned her smirk towards Lash who glared at her, he tried to give me an apologetic look but I clenched my jaw and glared at him. Before I turned back towards Penny, Lash yelled out the word no, along with Ralph. I was oblivious to the Penny clone standing behind me, that is, until I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down to see a sharp pole from a street sign sticking out of the front of my stomach, it having stabbed through my back. The tears started to run down my cheeks faster as I whimpered and fell to my knees, grasping the metal.

Freeze frame. You're probably trying to figure out how I got in this position… am I right? Since you can't answer, let's just go with a yes. How about we go back to this morning, starting from the beginning of the day might help. Hmm, third period might be a good place to start, let's go with it!

* * *

The class was taking notes, myself kind of included. My mind kept wandering off to another subject, a.k.a. Lash. We've been together for a little more than a month, and people are still shocked that he could keep a girlfriend for that long. Let alone that I'm Will's cousin and those two aren't exactly 'friends.' As I continued to write down random things that the teacher said, I looked down and sighed as I saw that I wrote down the name Jake. I erased it from my paper and wiped away the eraser pieces. I shook my head and tried my hardest to pay attention to the teacher. I looked back down at my paper and saw a folded up note sitting atop. I quickly unfolded it and noticed right away that it was a female's handwriting. They curled their letters, which guys don't do.

**Maybe you should ask your little boyfriend about whom he's taking to homecoming, because from what I heard, it's not you.**

I looked around me but saw no one looking back. The minute I find out who this person is they're probably going to have a busted lip. Courtesy of myself and my fist. I crinkled the paper up inside of my fist and when the bell rang I walked out of the classroom in a huff. I walked over to my locker and after failing to open it the third time, kicked it… which left a pretty big dent. Lash came up beside me and opened it with ease; I threw my books in, not caring about where they landed, and handed him the note. After he finished reading it I slammed the metal door shut as hard as I could.

"Enlighten me on what the fu-"

"Amazon!" Ralph shouted while walking past, knowing exactly what word was going to come out of my mouth.

"FINE!" I shouted, taking the note out of Lash's hands and looking at him. "Enlighten me on what the **hell **this is about!"

"Who gave this to you?" Lash asked, completely ignoring my question, which only angered me more.

"If I knew I wouldn't be standing here right now, I'd be beating the shit out of them. It's not their responsibility to tell me this, it's yours. Now tell me. .!" I could feel my jaw clench as he froze up. "Lash… who are you going with?"

"I wanted to go with you."

"That doesn't answer my question!" This got some people's attention. The other students standing around us became silent and looked at us.

"Look, maybe we should talk about this without an audience."

"Or maybe you should answer the damn question before I get really mad."

"Amazon, why are you even getting started on this?"

"I'm not mad that you're going with someone else, because you probably asked them before we started dating. But I'd like for you to at least tell me who!" He wouldn't look me in the eye, which got me started. "Or were you even going to tell me? You were just going to let me stay at home while you're at homecoming with someone who I had no clue about. Lash… there's a reason that you're not telling me who it is, so either tell me right now, or I'm going to Speed." He knew what would happen if he didn't tell me and Speed did.

"Amazon… I-"

"That's it. Someone, call for Speed!" I yelled towards the audience, knowing that one of them would. In about three seconds Speed was standing beside Lash. "Who's he going to homecoming with?" Speed hesitated, but saw my eye twitch and decided to tell me.

"He's going with Rain." I felt my breath get caught in my throat as I looked from Speed to Lash.

"Please tell me that he is lying." They both looked down and I shook my head walking away.

"Amazon, wait!" Lash called after me.

"Don't you dare talk to me! She said that she didn't trust you, that I shouldn't go out with you. You don't know what I had to listen to about you. And now she's going to homecoming with you."

"Where are you going?" I looked back at him and shook my head.

"I don't answer to you. I'm done with you." I heard a few gasps as I walked away, the only sound coming from my feet as I walked away.

'_You just broke up with Lash.' _Amelia's words hit me like a brick.

'_I know.'_

'_I'm sorry that he hid that from you.'_

'_Not your fault.'_

I walked into the cafeteria and stopped in front of Gwen's table, Gwen, of course, sitting there along with Will, Rain and Penny's multiple clones. I glared at Rain and slammed my hands down on the desk in front of her.

"What can I help you with?" Gwen asked, making me turn my glare towards her.

"This is between me and her." I pointed towards Rain. Rain stared at me and sat down her fork.

"What is it?"

"Is this payback for my calling you a bitch? Because really, it's a low blow."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Lash going to homecoming."

"Look, Amazon I mean nothing by it. I didn't ask him."

"But apparently you said yes."

"Why don't you go talk to him, I mean he is _your_ boyfriend."

"Not anymore." People at surrounding tables stared at me. "Don't consider yourself my best friend or even my friend anymore. This is something I can't forgive you for." As I started to walk away Penny stood up and smirked.

"So you got my note." I stopped and turned around slowly.

"Your note?"

"Yeah. My note."

"Save the citizen, you and me. Today." I walked away before I could hear her answer.

* * *

That's how I got where I am right now. So how about we get back to that….

* * *

I saw the blood seeping through my shirt and looked up at Penny to see her face covered in regret. I felt the blood run out of my mouth and down my chin.

'_You're going to be fine. You hear me?' _I couldn't even reply Amelia. I could feel the ground shake as I dropped my hands to the hardwood floor. I looked back down and saw the blood stop. The shooting pain had completely stopped, causing me to lift up the shirt and see my stomach completely heeled. I smirked as I looked up at Penny.

"Plans backfire, eh?" I could feel the ground start to shake again as I stood up. The floor started to crack and break as I walked closer to Penny. I glared at her; and all within ten seconds, the ground stopped shaking and I punched Penny in the stomach, causing her to fly against the wall. Her clones retracting back into her. I guess I have a healing ability, because when I touched my cheek, the cut was healed also. When I looked down again, I noticed my necklace missing. It was lying in the middle of the arena, completely shattered.

'_Amelia?' _No answer… She's gone. All of it is gone. Amelia, the powers, everything. I could feel the tears spill over. The family airlume is gone. Thanks to me.

"Fuck!"

* * *

**So Amelia is gone. :'(**

**Lash and Amazon are no more, and Amazon has a healing ability.**

**I would like to give a _special _thanks to all of my reviewers:**

**RandomRiter- More of Speed in the next one,**

**Trickster707- It does sound like a bunny name! When I thought my bunny was a boy 'his' name was Harvey... until I found out that he was actually a she. Haha,**

**Shannon012495,**

**SailorBoo- Special thanks is back,**

**and IceSharkDemon.**

**:D**

**-Cwarnic93  
**


	21. Decision Between Life & Death & Love?

"How long have you known about your healing factor?" Principal Powers asked from behind her desk, staring at some files strewn amongst papers. I chuckled as I started to pick at my chipped nails.

"The minute I pulled the pole out of my stomach." I replied while looking at my nails then back towards her.

"You're already sixteen, how could you just now be getting your healing factor?" She asked herself, tapping her chin.

"Look, lady. I don't know, okay? I'm not really in the mood for a conversation about powers right now. I was close to death out there, and lost someone extremely close to me."

"Lash?"

"No! Not Lash; not like that's any of your business, any how."

"You're just like Tabitha, attitude and all."

"Don't compare me to my grandmother!" I stood up and grasped my hair in my hands on both sides of my head, attempting to hold back the tears. "I don't need anyone else to tell me that I'm going to turn out like her."

"I didn't say that, Amazon."

"But you're thinking it."

"I think you need to see something." She stood up from her chair behind the desk and walked out of the room, signaling for me to follow. She stopped in a long hallway that I'd never been in before; the walls were covered in glass trophy cases, barely any room for more to be put in. Her heels clicked off of the floor as she walked slowly towards one of the trophies. "Did you think that your grandmother was always a villain?"

"Yeah, I always thought so." She cleared her throat and shook her head at me, then let out a single laugh.

"I went here not long after she left. Everyone thought she was going to be one of the best heroes to live, including your grandfather. She was for a while… She had a picture perfect family, one kid with another on the way, she was the hero; and than the worst happened. Her best friend committed suicide after being raped. Tabitha blamed herself for not protecting her. She vowed that night that she would murder the man in the most gruesome way possible; and she did. On the anniversary of her death, Tabitha set out on a rampage. She changed her costume and killed the man, I'd rather not say how, but just know that it was horrible. But it wasn't enough for her, she killed more and more. She felt that the life of a villain was much more… rewarding."

"Mom never told me that." I could see the tears in Principal Powers's eyes.

"Did you ever wonder why Tabitha and I are friends, even after she became a villain?" I shook my head and she continued. "My older sister was her best friend."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She sighed and wiped away the tears. "I understand why she did it; she was much closer to Susan than I was. I thought about taking the same track as she did, but she turned me away from it. She taught me that being a villain wasn't the best thing for me, that I should help people before they turn out bad."

"Which is the reason why you're a principal…?" She nodded her head.

"Exactly. Now I want you to promise me something. If you ever make the same decision she did, don't do it for money or out of greed. Do it for the reasons you want to."

"I promise." She smiled at me before walking away.

* * *

I was sitting in my bedroom, thinking about all of today's events. Lash kept calling my cell phone, but I put it on silent and left it lay on the pillow with my back turned towards it. He was the last person that I wanted to talk to right now. I heard a knock on the door, and yelled for my uncle to get it, not wanting to leave my bedroom with mascara smeared down my cheeks.

"Amazon, it's for you." I heard my uncle yell from the doorway downstairs. I sniffled and wiped underneath of my eyes.

"Just send them up." I shouted back, taking the headache relief pills from beside my night stand and slipping two into my mouth before I took a sip of water. Ever since Amelia left I've had constant headaches that slowly escalate to migraines. There was a knock on my bedroom door and in two seconds it opened and shut and Speed was standing in front of me.

"Why aren't you talking to Lash?" First words out of his mouth and I already wanted to punch him.

"Because I don't have to." He chuckled then looked at my face and sighed.

"I see that you're as torn up about this as he is."

"He's upset?"

"First time I've actually seen him cry, he didn't even cry when Harvey used to hit him." He paused and looked down. "I don't know if I should be saying this or not, but he said that he loves you." I shook my head and let out a cold laugh.

"He doesn't know what love is, I don't know what love is. People around our age can't know… its just infatuation."

"No it's not. He threatened to commit suicide, don't let him do it. I know that he's important to you."

"He shouldn't threaten to give up his life because of me."

"Then don't let him. Plus it's not because of you, it's because he doesn't have you."

"Like I said before, I'm done with him. He was fine before he had me."

"But he was still friends with you!"

"I'm sorry that I'm not allowed to be upset about this, but it's **not my fault. **He asked her to homecoming and she said yes."

"There's a reason behind all of that."

"Tell me what it is then!"

"I can't! What don't you get about that?"

"Maybe it's the fact that it involves people that I once cared about!"

"Amazon, just leave it."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because maybe I am in love with him... Did you ever think of that? Maybe I just don't know how to deal with it so I push it to the back of my mind." The last part I whispered to myself.

"God. Just tell him that!"

"I don't know how, okay?" I started crying and put my head in my hands. "It broke my heart to know that he's going to homecoming with her. I don't even like thinking about the girls that he's dated in the past. It doesn't matter now."

"Yes it does. It could mean life or death for him."

"Speed."

"What?"

"Get the hell out of my bedroom."

"Not until you call him."

"I will. Just leave." He smiled at me before walked towards the door.

"Good. By the way, I know what I said before. But I take it back, go to homecoming. Stop him from make the biggest mistake of his life." With that, he left, before I could even ask him what he meant. I picked up the phone and dialed Lash's number, but when he answered I sighed.

"Don't say a word. I want to tell you that I do care about you, okay? It's possible that it is love, but I don't know. I don't want you back, because I don't know if I can still trust you. You didn't tell me and you broke my heart. Just… don't kill yourself, okay?" I basically whispered the last part of it, while letting my tears hit the phone.

"I won't, hearing you say all of that makes me think about it. Amazon, I love you."

"You wouldn't have asked her if you did. So no… you don't." I hung up before he could say anything else. I started crying even harder and dropped the phone.

"I'm such an idiot." I whispered to myself looking up at the lights in my room. "I am in love with him."

* * *

**Bum, Bum, Bum. :D**

**Hehehe. I would like to give special thanks to SailorBoo and Trickster707 for their reviews.**

**I posted this one early : ). Yay.**

**This one is one of my favorites. Woohoo.**

**Ooo and - I wanted to spell it airlume because I like it better. :P**

**The finale is next, but I'm going to need to rewrite it, because I don't like some of the things I put in it.**

**I've already started the sequel. It's called **_"The Adventures of the Scarlet Vixen and Styx."_

**So keep a look out for it once this story is finished. :D**

**-Cwarnic93  
**


	22. The Finale

"Do you not understand how uncomfortable this thing is?" I shouted while adjusting the top of my floor length, gold, strapless dress.

"Beauty is pain, darling." Mrs. Jones words of comfort.

"More like complete torture, not pain," I mumbled, yelping as she tightened the back of my dress. My medium length red hair, recently cut, was curled back like Marilyn Monroe's most famous look; my lips were covered with a bronze-ish looking lipstick, and my eye shadow a light gold shade with a thick line of black liquid eyeliner on the top of both eyelids.

"You look gorgeous, peach," the voice of my father whispered. I turned around, careful not to get whip lash, and screamed as I saw my father in the doorway. I hugged him and stumbled over to the bed.

"Stupid heels," I hissed kicking them off. He stifled a laugh as he sat beside me.

"So where's Rain?" I rolled my eyes and made a gagging noise.

"With her leader," I whispered to myself, to which Mrs. Jones narrowed her eyes at me in a disapproving manner.

"She's getting ready with her friend Gwen Grayson," She knew the entire story, Frankie talked to her about it, yet she still likes to see the good in people. I love her.

"I think Zoni here was more correct with the term leader; Grayson is pure evil." Frankie said, coming into the room and flopping down on my other side; in all of her Mohawk-ed glory, I might add.

"See! Evil…" I pulled out the L to give it a creepier sound and prove my point. Frankie put her arm around my shoulders and let out a laugh.

"I sometimes wonder if you were separated from me and Ralph at birth," I put my arm around her and looked around my room and down the hallway.

"Where is my homecoming date, anyway?" Frankie shrugged her shoulders and started swaying. "Oh Ralphie!" We yelled in sing-song voices, in unison. There was a shuffled of footsteps and Ralph was standing in my doorway.

"Get ready boy!" I shouted, noticing his undone tie and lack of left shoe.

"Well I was getting ready but a certain two people interrupted me," he replied, working on his tie. I stood up and finished tying it easily.

"How did you do that?" He asked, looking down at the tie then back up to me. I shrugged my shoulders and sat back down, pulling him with me.

"I'm not entirely sure," I smiled and slid my heels on.

"Let's get going," I said suddenly, then jumped up and started running for the steps. I stopped, feeling my eyes haze over and something run into my back. Everything went silent and a light appeared before my eyes. I saw the homecoming, as if it were a movie playing on a screen. Flashes of Gwen, Penny, Speed, Lash and an unknown figure appeared to be taking over; I was no where in sight. The vision stopped and I came back to reality, finding myself lying on the steps. I kicked the heels off once more and ran back into my bedroom, grabbing the phone and dialing Will's number.

"Hello?" I heard his voice ask.

"Gwen Grayson is Royal Pain!" I shouted at him, panting. "Your mom and dad are being sent there to be… well, I'm not sure, maybe she's trying to get revenge," I said in a rush.

"I'll call Ron; we'll pick you up on the way there." I hung up the phone and looked back at the doorway to see Ralph and Frankie standing there. Frankie started to smirk and cracked her knuckles.

"Time to kick some ass."

* * *

I entered the gym with Frankie and Ralph right as Gwen changed to Royal Pain, Will not being in the school yet. The gates came down behind us, closing us in; Lash, Speed and Penny the ones to close them.

"I knew it," I spoke bitterly, hearing my voice crack as I looked at them. Lash's face was covered in remorse when he saw me, as was Speed's face.

"I thought she wasn't going to be here." Lash yelled angrily at Penny.

"Don't look at me." She spat back, twirling her hair. "We're villains, she's not. Get over it."

"You know nothing about being a villain," I hissed out, clutching onto the right side of my dress. I pressed the hidden button that was attached to my hip and tucked under my dress. I'm not sure what it does; but grams gave it to me and said if I was ever in trouble, to press it. I could hear an angry voice in my mind say _"soon, dear… soon."_

I walked over to the bars slowly and gripped onto them, growling at Penny as I did so.

"What are you going to do, you're in there, while I'm out here," I could feel my hands tighten the minute Penny ended the sentence. I went from glaring at Penny through the gate to ripping the gate off of its hinges and tackling her to the ground.

"Amazon, don't let the anger control you; fuel your anger to your powers and fight her!" I twisted my head around to see my grandmother suited in her black and purple leather outfit, and Uncle K in his red ensemble.

"You're much more powerful than you know," Uncle K said, "I've foreseen it." I could sense trouble and stopped smiling. I turned around to see Rain in a similar outfit to Royal Pain's.

"I did warn you that he was no good for you; he's a villain, a menace to society, as am I. I shouldn't have been made a sidekick, so I am getting my revenge on this school." She narrowed her eyes at me. I could feel an electric wave hit me and I clutched my head in pain.

"Someone once told me that if you choose to be a villain, don't do it out of revenge. Villains fight for the right to have what they dream of," I replied, watching as she hit me again with shock. I lifted my hand, waiting for another hit, but nothing came. I opened my eyes to see her on the ground, holding her head, twenty feet away.

"Thanks," I said standing up, trying to keep my balance.

"I-I didn't do it, honey." Grams stated looking at me with shock.

"Well aren't you full of surprises," Rain hissed at me, while standing up and making a run at me. I lifted my arm up and squeezed my hand into a fist, watching in awe as Rain went into the air and started choking. I could feel all of her emotions draining out of her face. Grams grinned as Rain fell to the ground, unconscious. There was a warm substance on my upper lip; I lifted my hand to look at it after touching the liquid. My nose was bleeding; I don't know whether it was from the blood or not, but moments later I collapsed, hearing the faint sound of clapping.

I knew from the lack of movement that I was unconscious, yet I could see everything as if it were a scene being played from a movie. Will got his mom's power of flight, the "villains" were defeated, and my grandmother fled before the authorities could come, a.k.a. the other supers who would get her sent to jail. The only confusion was that I hadn't seen Lash, but I could tell that after the little "spat" between Rain and I, that he was having second thoughts about his 'villainous ways.' Even though I wasn't awake, I could sense the evil in my veins. Maybe Ralph was right, the villainous behavior of my grandmother is what made me like I was when I attacked Rain.

The sound started to fade in and out as I looked around the scene. There was crying and yelling, both coming from Ralph and Frankie. Although, the crying was coming from Ralph and not Frankie; no, Frankie was the one screaming at my uncle to wake me up.

"You can hear me, right?" I heard my uncle's voice in my head. I could feel my subconscious mind sigh out in relief.

"Yes, I can. Am I alright?" I asked back, using our telepathy.

"You're in a coma, bumble bee." He replied, I could see the tears running down his face.

"I-I'll be fine, right?" I questioned, still a little worried and confused about how my powers could work while I'm in a coma.

"I can't tell you, because quite honestly, I don't know myself," he paused. "You overused your powers… you might never come out of it."

A coma, great; just pull the plug and get it over with.

**The End… For now.**

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**A coma, such a suckish way to end it.**

**But I figured why not.**

**I'm posting the sequel next. _"The Adventures of the Scarlet Vixen and Styx."_**

**So read it if you liked this story. :D**

**Please and Thank you.**

**Special Thanks to my reviewers on the last chapter: Trickster707 & Shannon012495.**

**Please review this one. : )**

**-Cwarnic93  
**


End file.
